Rey de Corazones
by Mary Anne Rose
Summary: Enamorado de su tutor quien goza con humillarlo a diario, la vida de Ciel Phantomhive no es tan perfecta como parece. Pero un accidente lo lleva a un mundo donde conoce a personas bastante peculiares, y a un rey que guarda un curioso parecido con su tutor, pero quien contrariamente está dispuesto a satisfacer cada uno de sus deseos.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji, así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de la extraordinaria Yana Toboso, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis desvaríos. De igual forma, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas es propiedad de Lewis Carroll.

**Notas de autora: **Este es mi primer fanfiction para Kuroshitsuji. Me inspiré en Ciel in Wonderland, pero sea como sea la historia diverge bastante de la OVA, por lo que no va a ser ni remotamente parecida (solo algunos personajes que se mantendrán en su rol original). En lo que a advertencias se refiere, esto es un universo alterno y un SebastiánxCiel. Además, es mi primer fic por lo que no he tenido la oportunidad de explorar realmente la personalidad de cada personaje, aunque he visto el anime y leído gran parte del manga. Pero de igual forma procuraré en la medida de lo posible mantener el IC.

Con eso dicho, espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia y puedan brindarme sus comentarios al respecto, lo cual realmente les agradecería :)

* * *

**Rey de Corazones**

**Capítulo I**

— Mal de nuevo. Has cometido el mismo error en repetidas ocasiones — Las palabras no eran unas extrañas para el joven. A sus quince años ya había escuchado suficientes regaños. Aunque la repetición constante de las reprimendas no opacaban la molestia que sentía al ver la sonrisa sardónica de su tutor, quien claramente disfrutaba cada vez que cometía un error. Y especialmente parecía gozar del castigo que le aplicaba. — Manos al frente y abiertas, joven Phantomhive —

Se abstuvo el joven de rodar los ojos pues no necesitaba un sermón acerca de modales, los cuales eran una aburrida especialidad de su tutor. A cambio, y resignadamente, obedeció en silencio, su orgullo cayendo estrepitosamente cuando sus manos lo traicionaron y comenzaron a temblar.

Quitando la mirada y dirigiéndola a la pared más cercana, solamente escuchó el sonido del aire al ser cortado por la batuta de su tutor, que finalmente chocó con fuerza contras sus manos, las cuales inmediatamente ardieron. El dolor que ello produjo estuvo a punto de obligarlo a exclamar abiertamente, logrando apenas contenerse cuando el grito ya subía por su garganta.

— Por favor procura prestar más atención. Errores como estos no son dignos de un Phantomhive — El apellido de su familia era otro aspecto que aquel hombre utilizaba reiteradamente para humillarlo. Perteneciendo a una noble familia, mucho era esperado. Los estudios pretendían convertirlo en un aristócrata mereciente del título que en ese momento cargaba su padre. Criado desde la infancia entre las paredes de la enorme mansión familiar, había recibido una estricta educación.

Sebastián Michaelis había sido elegido por sus padres para ser su tutor. Desde los cinco años había sufrido los tormentos que significaba una educación a cargo de ese hombre. Estremecedoramente alto, con negro cabello y ojos bermellones, Sebastián era una persona intimidante, quien prefería el color negro para vestir y utilizaba gafas, las cuales según Ciel, utilizaba solamente para verse más amenazador y no porque realmente las necesitara. Después de tantos años sabía que su tutor tenía una vista mucho más aguda que cualquier otra persona.

En pocas palabras, Ciel no soportaba al hombre. Gozaba con hacerlo enojar valiéndose de burlas y molestos comentarios. Disfrutaba de colocarlo en una mala posición frente a sus padres. Era altanero y en pocas palabras, fastidioso.

Y, por alguna extraña razón, era el interés emocional del joven Phantomhive.

Personalmente, Ciel culpaba a la pubertad.

— Dejaremos lo demás para mañana. Espero que para entonces logres asimilar los errores que has cometido — Su semblante rápidamente mostró molestia ante el comentario. Un aspecto más de su tutor: tendía a exagerar sus errores, quizás para hacerlo sentir inútil.

— Solo fue un error. Uno solo — se atrevió a debatir.

— Y fue una completa deshonra para el latín — Ciel claramente pudo sentir el tic que amenazaba con apoderarse de uno de sus ojos, mientras miraba la sonrisa falsa en el rostro de su tutor. Lo siguió cuando el hombre pretendió salir del amplio salón, decorado exquisitamente al estilo victoriano, que entonaba perfectamente con las demás estancias de la mansión. Y mientras caminaba detrás de la alta figura, murmuraba quedamente.

— ¿A quién le interesa el latín? Es un idioma muerto — Sebastián no lo escuchó, o contrariamente aparentó no haberlo escuchado. La segunda opción claramente era la más acertada.

— Realmente me gustaría que intentaras prestarle más atención a los estudios. Los juegos no te llevarán a ningún lado. Como heredero de la familia Phantomhive… — Aunque en un arranque infantil el adolescente deseó en ese momento hacerle muecas a su tutor, se contuvo con mucho esfuerzo. Siendo víctima nuevamente de uno de los interminables sermones del hombre, tuvo la creciente necesidad de lanzarse desde el balcón más cercano, el cual convenientemente se encontraba a solo metros dentro de una de las muchas habitaciones desocupadas y frente a la cual pasaban en ese momento.

Seriamente se cuestionaba qué era lo que le atraía de aquella persona. No negaba que tuviera un buen físico. Ya varias veces había presenciado lo que la sonrisa en apariencia dulce de Sebastián podía hacerle a una mujer, siendo la sirvienta de la mansión, Meirin, una de las primeras víctimas que habían caído ante los encantos masculinos de su tutor. La sirvienta cargaba en sus bolsillos incontables pañuelos que tenían el único propósito de limpiar los derrames nasales que la sola presencia de Sebastián le producía.

Pero no era solo el físico. Ciel, aunque adolescente, no se guiaba por apariencias. No podía sin embargo encontrar un rasgo en la personalidad de Sebastián que realmente le gustara. Era molesto, fastidioso y estricto.

Por otra parte, sentía que existía algo más. Su tutor, de cierta forma, tenía un distante comportamiento. Más allá de su actuar como el profesor perfecto no conocía más. Quizás era esa ola de misterio que cubría siempre la figura de su tutor, la cual lo atraía.

O quizás realmente era la pubertad.

— Joven Phantomhive — Otra de las "cualidades" de su tutor era la habilidad que poseía para tomarlo por sorpresa. Y en ese momento, la mano cubierta por el guante inmaculadamente blanco de Sebastián, que mantenía un firme agarre bajo su mentón, lo sorprendió más de lo que jamás admitiría. Encontrándose repentinamente con los ojos rojizos del hombre, y al notar la inesperada cercanía que el mayor guardaba con él, tuvo que combatir con violencia el sonrojo que deseaba hacer acto de presencia en sus mejillas. — ¿Tengo ahora su total atención? — Pudo asegurar que luego de la pregunta su tutor se acercó más, por lo que su primera reacción fue la de alejarse, golpeando con su mano aquella que agarraba su mentón. Al liberarse notó su corazón acelerado y la vergüenza que se acumulaba en su pecho.

— No me toques tan fácilmente, idiota — Intentando no mostrarse afectado por las confiadas acciones de su tutor, habló firmemente. No tenía reparos en insultar al hombre cuando así le placía. De hecho podría jurar que a Sebastián le gustaba que se atreviera a desafiarlo.

Pero cuando los comienzos de una sonrisa se mostraban en los labios de su tutor, la voz del Conde Phantomhive, el padre de Ciel, se escuchó claramente. El jefe de la familia subía en ese momento por las largas escaleras frente a las cuales ambos se encontraban.

— Ah, Sebastián, confío en que mi hijo ha progresado en sus estudios — Muchos decían que Vincent era la imagen adulta de su hijo. Pero mientras éste último poseía ojos azules, tan similares a los de su madre Rachel, Vincent tenía ojos cafés. Ello, junto con un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo y una siempre amigable sonrisa, lo diferenciaba de Ciel.

— Por supuesto — Y claramente Sebastián procuraba mantenerse en el lado amable del jefe de aquella familia. Aunque eso no significaba que lo único que hablara de Ciel ante sus padres fueran maravillas. — Pero debo decir que existe algo que me preocupa —

— ¿Algo que le preocupa? —

Una furtiva mirada de parte de Sebastián fue todo lo que Ciel requirió para saber qué planeaba.

— "_No te atrevas…" —_Sus pensamientos se reflejaron claramente en sus ojos. Pero lo único que su mirada amenazante causó en su tutor fue una socarrona sonrisa.

— Sí. Verá, me parece que Ciel le dedica más tiempo a los juegos que al estudio. De hecho, últimamente pasa su tiempo jugando al ajedrez con Bard cuando debería de estar estudiando — Otra característica de su tutor era que se enteraba mágicamente de todo lo que sucedía en la mansión, especialmente de hechos que luego podría usar en contra de su estudiante.

— ¿Jugando al ajedrez con el cocinero? Ciel… — La voz firme de su padre bastó para hacerle saber al joven que el mismo no se encontraba feliz respecto a lo escuchado.

Pero Ciel, completamente inafectado, aunque molesto con los juegos de Sebastián, se alzó de hombros.

— Si de algo sirve, es igual de malo en el ajedrez que en la cocina — Vincent Phantomhive era un hombre amable y gentil como pocos. Pero en ese momento Ciel pudo notar que sus palabras, que de pronto le parecieron tontas, no habían tenido un buen efecto en él.

— Ciel, si esto se repite no dudaré en quitarte todos tus juegos. Y no intentes interrumpirme — habló el jefe de la familia, cuando miró cómo el menor iba a quejarse contra sus palabras. —Este no es el comportamiento que debería tener el futuro jefe de esta familia. Dejando el deber a cambio de juegos. Me decepcionas — Nunca, jamás, esperó el adolescente escuchar tales palabras de parte de su padre. Inevitablemente una punzada de dolor se produjo en su pecho. Quizás era cierto que le dedicaba más tiempo del debido a los juegos, pero también le dedicaba gran parte del día al estudio. Y de hecho, los errores que cometía en sus clases eran mínimos. Sebastián claramente exageraba, con el único objetivo de molestarlo como lo había hecho durante años. De hecho, su mismo tutor pareció sorprendido ante el repentino enojo de Vincent.

— Con permiso — Ciel se mantuvo mirando al piso de mármol cuando su padre le pasó al frente, notando solo hasta entonces que Tanaka, el mayordomo de la familia, lo acompañaba. Sebastián por su parte, se inclinó levemente.

Los pasos de ambos resonaron dentro de la mente del adolescente. Hasta que su sonido no se extinguió no levantó el rostro. Fue cuando finalmente quedó a solas con Sebastián, que sintió el enojo arder en su interior.

— ¿Te has divertido bastante? De seguro ahora estás contento — Su tutor era molesto y fastidioso, pero esta vez había ido muy lejos. Por primera vez, le había dolido lo causado por él.

— Joven amo… — Dada la posición de Sebastián habían sido muy pocas las ocasiones en las que lo había llamado de esa forma. Aunque ese hecho no tuvo para él importancia alguna en ese momento.

— Tú sabes que sobresalgo en mis estudios. Quizás cometa algunos errores, pero son sumamente esporádicos y mínimos — Acusatoriamente, sus palabras eran firmes, ocultando plenamente las emociones del joven. Nunca había sufrido al saber que era imposible ser correspondido por alguien como Sebastián, siendo que no permitiría mostrarse débil ante esa persona. Le bastaba el hecho de saber que si bien él no estaría a su lado para siempre, lo haría al menos hasta que ya no tuviera nada más que enseñarle. A veces, sin embargo, su actitud era un desaliento. Y en ese momento realmente quiso saber por qué razón Sebastián parecía odiarlo de tal forma.

— Eso lo sé —

— Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en humillarme frente a mis padres cuando conoces las expectativas que ellos tienen en mí? Lo intento, Sebastián, y eso lo sabes. ¿Por qué me odias tanto? — Finalmente sus palabras parecieron causar una sincera reacción, cuando la sorpresa que llegaba al nivel de la incredulidad se mostró en los ojos rojizos.

— Joven amo… — Intentó nuevamente el tutor, extendiendo su mano hacia Ciel, quien inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás y golpeó la mano del hombre.

— ¡No me toques! — Empero, la orden fue completamente ignorada, y Ciel volvió a dar pasos hacia atrás cuando nuevamente su tutor intentó tocarlo. — ¡Te he dicho que…! — Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, y a cambio una exclamación escapó de su boca cuando su pie resbaló por la escalera al haber intentado dar un nuevo paso hacia atrás. Apenas logró sentir los dedos de Sebastían que rozaban con los suyos, cuando su tutor intentó ayudarlo, antes de que cayera violentamente en lo que sorpresivamente parecía ser un vacío.

Lo último que vio fue la mirada horrorizada de Sebastián, antes de que su mundo se sumiera en la oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo II

**Notas de autora: **He regresado con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. No esperaba tenerlo listo tan pronto, pero al igual que el primer capítulo lo comencé a escribir en una de mis clases que es exageradamente aburrida xD En esa clase por alguna razón me inspiro… quizás es el aburrimiento que hace que mi mente se ponga a trabajar.

Quiero agradecer a **Linne-'Malfoy, layla, ari-laby, mina-sama12, Lil Joker, Lena-Lawliet, Akako.231, Angelitho-Negro **por sus reviews. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Ellos me animan a continuar con esta historia :) Igualmente agradezco a quienes agregaron este fic a sus favoritos y alertas. Me encontré positivamente sorprendida con la respuesta que tuvo el primer capítulo, por lo que me esforcé en actualizar la historia sin mucha demora. Espero cumplir con sus expectativas en este capítulo.

Sin más preámbulo los dejo con el capítulo II.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Rey de Corazones**

**Capítulo II**

— ¿_Creen que esté muerta? —_

— _No se ve muy viva, si me lo preguntan —_

Las voces socavaron cada vez más la sensación de estar cayendo en un abismo oscuro que parecía no tener final. Retomando la consciencia logró escuchar con más claridad cada una de las voces; dos masculinas y una más aguda que claramente era femenina.

— _De hecho se ve bastante tiesa —_ Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño se forzó a sí mismo a abrir sus ojos. Mientras lo hacía notó por primera vez que su cuerpo se encontraba acostado sobre una dura superficie. Aunque no era algo que debía extrañarle después de haber caído por las escaleras. De hecho, al intentar moverse encontró que el dolor no era tanto como había esperado. Aunque sus músculos ciertamente protestaron, no se encontró totalmente imposibilitado para moverse.

— _¡Pero ahora se mueve! ¡Se mueve! — _La luz cegadora del sol le obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. Pero cuando intentó volver a abrirlos encontró que de pronto había sombras sobre su cuerpo. Enfocando entonces la mirada se encontró de frente con tres familiares rostros que se encontraban a incómoda distancia, invadiendo sin recelo su espacio personal y mirándolo con gran curiosidad como si él fuera una atracción de circo.

Encontrándose en tal situación fue imposible evitar la exclamación que finalmente obligó a su cuerpo a moverse hacia atrás, en un esfuerzo por alejarse de aquella incómoda posición.

— Ciertamente se mueve y bastante rápido —

— ¿Qué diablos están hablando ustedes tres? ¿Y por qué están vestidos de esa forma tan ridícula? — Encontrando su voz, Ciel habló firmemente mientras miraba a las tres personas de arriba a abajo. La sirvienta, el cocinero y el jardinero de la mansión vestían como si de una fiesta de disfraces se tratara. Meirin con un extraño vestido rosado ancho en las caderas que le daba la apariencia de un flamingo; Bard con una formal camisa de vuelos, chaqueta y sombrero azul similar al del capitán de un barco; y Finny vestido con un colorido traje verde, un lazo grande verde y blanco alrededor del cuello y un sombrero de rana sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Nos habla a nosotros? —

— Aparentemente nos habla a nosotros —

— ¡Extraño, extraño! — Decir que estaba perturbado ante lo que veía sería muy poco. Si bien siempre supo que los sirvientes de la mansión no estaban del todo cuerdos, esto iba más allá de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Quitando la mirada por unos momentos de los tres incompetentes sirvientes, quienes se encontraban hablando emocionadamente entre ellos haciendo un asombroso trabajo en ignorarlo, observó sus alrededores, sorprendiéndose completamente ante lo que vio. En lugar del piso de mármol blanco y negro y de las paredes decoradas con elegantes molduras, se encontraba en medio de lo que a primera vista parecía ser un interminable bosque. Sin embargo, las flores coloridas eran mucho más grandes que él, y qué decir de los árboles, a los cuales era imposible verles el fin. Las hojas verdes de las flores doblaban su tamaño, haciéndole sentir insignificante. Por supuesto, la superficie sobre la cual yacía ahora sentado no era otra que el suelo cubierto con hojas caídas y tierra.

Pero no fue el análisis de sus alrededores lo que verdaderamente lo aterró, aunque su confundida mente no lograba aún descifrar absolutamente nada. Lo único que se registró en sus pensamientos, llevándolo al horror profundo, fueron sus uñas pintadas de un horrible tono celeste. Pero más allá de eso, al mirarse las manos, pudo apercibirse de la… vestimenta que cubría su cuerpo.

— ¡Pero qué es esto! — Indignación, incredulidad, o desnuda sorpresa. Era imposible leer la emoción que inundó aquel grito, que sobresaltó a los tres curiosos acompañantes del menor. — ¿Un vestido celeste y un delantal blanco, un listón en mi cabello,… medias bicolores y zapatos negros de mujer? ¡Bard, Meirin, Finny! ¡Qué clase de broma es esta! — La voz del joven pareció adecuarse más a la indignación en ese momento, cuando sus ojos azules recorrieron todo el femenino atuendo, mientras sus manos se daban a la tarea de tocar el lazo que yacía sobre su cabeza entre sus azulados cabellos. No podía comparar aquel nivel de humillación con nada, ni aún siquiera con las constantes bromas de Sebastián.

— ¿Cómo me ha llamado? — Incrédulo, miró al que creía era su cocinero.

— Interesante nombramiento… nombre… denominación… — Quien creía era Meirin se enredaba en sus propias palabras.

— ¡Pero es tan linda! — Y ni siquiera quiso meditar en las palabras de Finny, quien lo miraba en ese momento con brillosos ojos.

— ¿A quién estás llamando lin…? — Intentó decir, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un largo aullido que inmediatamente llamó la atención de sus tres acompañantes, los cuales de repente tomaron una actitud más seria, casi de ataque. De hecho, Meirin se quitó los lentes, revelando sus punzantes ojos cafés.

— Nuestro objetivo… —

— Debemos atraparlo cuanto antes… —

— O ciertamente el Rey nos cortará la cabeza — terminó de hablar Finny después de los otros dos, en modo de canto. Como si cada uno terminara la frase del otro, hablaron nuevamente los tres en el mismo orden; Bard, Meirin y Finny, o al menos quienes Ciel creía que eran los sirvientes de la mansión. De momento ya no estaba tan seguro, siendo ignorado de aquella forma por quienes contrariamente deberían de servirle. Por ello su atención se dirigió a otro lugar.

— ¿Un rey? ¿Hay un rey aquí? — preguntó. — _¿En este manicomio? —_ pensó para sí pocos momentos después, mientras la curiosidad aumentaba. Pero antes de que pudiera insistir, miró sorprendido cómo los supuestos sirvientes literalmente salían corriendo de allí, perdiéndose los tres entre las grandes hojas en solo segundos. — … son rápidos… — Pero tanto pronto el susurro escapó, negó con la cabeza e intentó correr tras de ellos. — ¡Esperen! ¡Adónde creen que van! — Sin embargo, sus cortas piernas no le permitieron correr tan inmensa distancia en tan poco tiempo, por lo que fácilmente supo que era imposible alcanzarlos. Y aunque el pensamiento de quedarse solo allí, en ese desconocido e irracional lugar, no era agradable en lo absoluto, no tuvo otra opción más que la de resignarse.

Y mirando a sus alrededores, volviendo a sentirse minúsculo entre las grandes flores y hojas, suspiró.

— Este es el sueño más extraño que he tenido — Claramente su mente razonó en la irrealidad de aquella situación, atribuyendo lo que veía a un invento bastante original de su activa imaginación. De seguro se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza al caer por las escaleras. Aunque rápidamente pensó que si ese era un sueño no debía de temer entonces, pudiendo así moverse con tranquilidad; no obstante sintiéndose aún incómodo con aquella humillante vestimenta con la que estaba obligado a cargar. Pero fácilmente pensó que era mejor vestir aquello que no vestir nada en absoluto.

Mientras caminaba, meditaba en los curiosos alrededores. No había brisa alguna y sin embargo las flores parecían moverse, casi como si danzaran.

De hecho pudo casi jurar que escuchaba un leve canto provenir de ellas. Pero cuando se detenía a mirarlas no encontraba nada anormal más que el tamaño gigantesco.

Sin embargo procuró mantenerse atento a sus alrededores mientras caminaba, perdiéndose por unos momentos en los infinitos árboles frondosos, aunque tétricos hasta cierto punto, con grises troncos y hojas amarillentas; todo lo contrario a las flores que se notaban vigorosas y llenas de vida, desplegando desde los rojos más intensos hasta el lila más vivo.

En el lugar no parecía haber siquiera una hormiga, pero con cada paso que daba se sentía más observado. Además, entre aquel extenso bosque, sentía que la caminata no lo llevaba a ningún lado. Con tan minúsculo tamaño, no recorrería gran distancia. Y por alguna razón no le agradaba el pensamiento de tener que pasar allí una noche. Era suficientemente incómodo caminar de día, bajo los rayos solares que se filtraban de alguna forma entre los árboles.

De vez en cuando escuchaba el sonido de un pájaro, único animal que parecía rondar por allí. Aunque su canto no era delicado, por lo que inmediatamente pensó en un buitre o aún en un cuervo. Pero en ningún momento logró localizarlo con la mirada.

Y en una de esas ocasiones, mientras mantenía alta la mirada intentando encontrar a su escurridizo acompañante, un desnivel en el suelo lo hizo tropezar, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y enviándolo inevitablemente al suelo con una sorprendida exclamación.

Sus manos, en un reflejo, amortiguaron la caída. Aunque no esperó el ardor que sintió en ellas cuando chocaron con violencia contra el suelo, seguidas por el dolor en las rodillas que no fue más allá de lo normal.

Sentándose entonces sobre el suelo, miró sus sucias manos, que se encontraban cubiertas de tierra. Frotándolas ambas entre sí, intentó limpiarlas lo más que pudo, quejándose bajamente cuando el ardor volvió a sentirse.

Mas no fue difícil descubrir la razón del punzante dolor, cuando entre la tierra en sus manos pudo distinguir marcas enrojecidas. Su mirada, contra su voluntad, decayó levemente.

— … Sebastián… — susurró, mientras seguía mirando las marcas del castigo que su tutor le había propinado. Su mente rememoraba las últimas imágenes de aquel hombre de negro cabello; aquel semblante horrorizado que no pudo descifrar en ese momento. De parte de Sebastián esperaría burlas ante un accidente, jamás preocupación. De hecho eso emoción parecía inexistente en aquel hombre.

— Estúpida… — Pero distrayéndose de los pensamientos, alzó inmediatamente la mirada cuando con claridad escuchó una voz femenina.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó, levantándose tan pronto como su cuerpo lo permitió. Sus ojos azules miraron a todas direcciones mientras el corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. No podía ver nada fuera de lugar, pero sabía que era imposible haber imaginado la voz.

— Estúpida — Y esta vez, cuando la palabra volvió a escucharse, fue pronunciada exactamente sobre su oreja izquierda, haciéndole exclamar nuevamente y caer al suelo ante la sorpresa. Con el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba, se atrevió a enfrentar con la mirada a quien fuera que hubiera hablado, encontrándose, para su total incredulidad, con una rosa roja que yacía inclinada. Dentro de la flor podía verse un rostro, de una mujer claramente asiática, quien lo miraba fijamente.

— Ranmao… asustarla de esa forma es una falta de cortesía — Levantando la mirada, quiso quejarse contra la insistencia que tenían todas esas personas en confundirlo con una mujer, pero finalmente estuvo cerca de tallarse los ojos cuando una vista aún más extraña lo recibió.

Un hombre chino, mitad humano y mitad oruga, que vestía con un atuendo asiático azulado, lo miraba con una sonrisa, mientras fumaba de una larga pipa, sentado tranquilamente sobre un hongo de tono crema. Lo más curioso, es que juraría que aquella persona era Lau, uno de los contactos de negocios de su padre. Pero, decidiendo que no tenía caso siquiera intentar llamarlo por el nombre, se levantó del suelo, acercándose en silencio.

— Cortesía… verás que rima con fantasía — Pero se vio imposibilitado para contestar, cuando el humo exhalado, de un curioso tono morado, lo rodeó totalmente, cortándole por momentos la respiración y obligándole a toser constantemente.

— ¿Qué crees… que haces? — intentó preguntar.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — La respuesta fue solo una nueva pregunta, que por alguna razón causó enojo en su interior, el cual claramente expresó en sus siguientes palabras.

— Soy Ciel Phantomhive, hijo del Conde Vincent Phantomhive y demando que… — No pudo continuar hablando cuando nuevamente tuvo que toser ante las olas de humo que lo rodearon.

— Y ley rima con rey. Un gobernante bastante temido, no querrás tenerlo como enemigo. O terminarás perdiendo la cabeza en un santiamén —

— De hecho todos aquí ya parecen haber perdido la cabeza… — susurró el menor, tosiendo aún mientras intentaba liberar sus pulmones del humo. Solo esperaba que su asma se mantuviera bajo control o tendría un grave problema.

Sin embargo, poco importó tal pensamiento ante uno que en ese momento pareció mucho mayor.

— Espera un momento. Hablas del rey. El rey de este… país — No supo cómo llamar a ese lugar. Pero si tenía un rey, imaginaba que aquello sería un país. Un muy extraño y loco país del cual esperaba salir muy pronto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuál rey? — Su sorprendida mirada se enfocó en la oruga.

— Pero acabas de decir… — intentó, pero se detuvo a medio camino. — Olvídalo Ciel, no tiene caso razonar con este sujeto — Se dijo entonces a sí mismo, decidiendo que quedarse allí solo le haría perder el tiempo. Y ciertamente necesitaba encontrar la salida de aquel atípico sueño antes de la hora de la cena. No quería después de todo perderse del postre de chocolate que sabía que se serviría esa noche.

— Estúpida — Por dicha razón ignoró lo nuevamente dicho por la mujer, aunque se prometió a sí mismo que una vez que regresara a casa, se aseguraría de quitarle los pétalos uno por uno a alguna rosa roja que hubiera en el jardín de la mansión, y que además disfrutaría tremendamente haciéndolo. Aunque finalmente, a pesar de la silenciosa promesa, no pudo evitar que el enojo se mostrara en sus acciones, siendo claro en sus fuertes pasos y sus puños cerrados.

— ¡Oye, espera! ¡Hay algo importante que debo decirte! — Suspirando profundamente, decidió darse la vuelta, habiendo apenas caminado algunos pasos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó de mala gana.

— Deberías controlar el mal genio — Fue imposible evitar el tic que se apropió de uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó fastidiado.

— Solo algo más… un lado te hará crecer, pero el otro te hará disminuir — Finalmente, las palabras de la oruga captaron su atención. Si de crecer se trataba, él definitivamente necesitaba algo de ayuda. Después de todo, aún las flores parecían ser más altas; un vergonzoso detalle.

— Hongo, hongo — Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, la rosa habló, haciéndole mirar hacia el hongo sobre el cual se encontraba la oruga.

— Definitivamente necesito crecer, esta estatura que seguramente no pasa de los siete centímetros es ínfima — expresó el menor mientras se acercaba y con cada una de sus manos arrancaba un lado distinto de aquel hongo, descubriendo que la contextura de aquel era curiosamente suave, casi como un pastel.

— Siete centímetros. Esa es exactamente mi estatura — Pero al escuchar aquello y alzar la mirada, encontrándose con la sombría expresión de la oruga, decidió que lo mejor antes de probar el hongo era alejarse. Ciertamente no buscaba problemas con aquellas criaturas. No sabía después de todo cuál era el exacto nivel de locura de todas ellas, y claramente no quería tampoco averiguarlo.

— Me llevaré esto — dijo en voz baja, mientras con cautela se alejaba ante la mirada penetrante de la oruga, y el viejo canto de "estúpida, estúpida" de la rosa roja.

Caminando lejos del lugar, esperó hasta que le fuera imposible ver a criatura alguna. Sus alrededores volvieron rápidamente a ser los mismos, exorbitantemente grandes e intimidantes. Y sus cortas piernas, nuevamente, se negaban a recorrer grandes distancias.

Sin querer caminar por mucho más tiempo de esa forma, se detuvo, mirando atentamente aquello que sostenía en sus manos.

Si un lado le haría crecer, debía de elegir el lado correcto. No confiaba del todo en aquella oruga, pero si aquello era un sueño nada podría hacerle verdadero daño. Por ello, se mantuvo mirando por unos momentos ambos objetos, intentando decidir cuál de ellos era el que realmente buscaba. Intentó medirlos por su peso, pero pronto descubrió que pesaban lo mismo. Intentó también buscar alguna diferencia en la contextura, pero cada uno lucía el mismo color y parecía ser parte complementaria del otro.

— El izquierdo — Finalmente se atrevió a decidir y sin más pausa le dio un mordisco al pedazo izquierdo, encontrando que su sabor era inexplicable, rondando desde pastel de cerezas hasta pavo asado, aunque el solo pensamiento se escuchaba imposible.

Al principio no sucedió nada, y por algunos momentos Ciel pensó que había sido engañado.

Pero de pronto, comenzó a sentir constantes palpitaciones que parecían provenir de su corazón, el cual empezó a acelerar los latidos. Luego de eso, sintió como si alguien lo jalara de las manos hacia arriba, y ante dicha sensación solamente pudo cerrar los ojos. Era lo más extraño que jamás había sentido, y de hecho era un poco doloroso, parecido al dolor que de niño había sentido constantemente en los huesos, pero que sus padres habían descartado como una señal de que estaba creciendo en estatura.

Solo hasta que la sensación se detuvo se atrevió a abrir de nuevo los ojos, descubriendo positivamente que ahora todo parecía verse mucho más normal que antes. Las flores recobraron el tamaño natural y ahora le era posible mirar las copas de los árboles.

— Bueno, quizás ahora todo cobre más sentido — se dijo a sí mismo, sin estar verdaderamente convencido de sus propias palabras. —Y de alguna forma… esta vestimenta se niega a desaparecer — susurró entonces, mirando despreciativamente la ropa que había crecido junto a su cuerpo. Aún el listón en su cabello se mantenía intacto, aunque curiosamente no hizo esfuerzo alguno por quitárselo. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que no podría quitárselo aunque lo intentara, y ciertamente no quería sentir más frustración de la que ya sentía. Aunque había recuperado el tamaño normal, sus alrededores seguían siendo completamente desconocidos. Y de hecho, estando allí, no podía evitar sentirse desprotegido. — Un paso a la vez… — susurró para sí, comenzando nuevamente a caminar.

Solo hasta entonces notó que bajo sus pies se extendía un camino rojo, que no había notado antes al ser tan pequeño. Curiosamente comenzaba exactamente donde él se encontraba y se internaba en las profundidades del bosque. Pero razonó pronto que un camino marcado sin duda debía de llevar a algún lugar. Esperaba que quizás a una estación de tren que lo llevaría de vuelta de Londres. Realmente ya había tenido suficiente de ese extraño mundo. Y aunque no deseaba enfrentarse ni a su padre ni a su tutor después de lo sucedido, la opción de volver a casa siempre sería la primera.

Aunque ahora avanzaba con más rapidez, los alrededores no parecían cambiar. El bosque era el mismo, pero cada vez parecía oscurecerse más. No sabía si esto era a razón de la imposibilidad que tenía el sol de filtrarse entre las copas de los árboles, o porque ya estaba anocheciendo.

De pronto, el sonido del pájaro que había oído antes se escuchó con más claridad. De inmediato lo buscó con la mirada, logrando finalmente ver el revoloteo de alas negras del animal que, descubrió entonces, era un cuervo. Completamente negro, era sorpresivamente normal, casi contrastando con todo lo que ya había visto en ese lugar.

Su nuevo acompañante se posó sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. De alguna manera se sintió escrudiñado por el ave, aunque sabía que era imposible que un simple cuervo pudiera siquiera analizarlo con pensamientos. Solo era un animal, y aparentemente, al contrario de lo que había pensado, no tenía la capacidad de hablar. Solamente se mantenía en la rama, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué tanto observas, estúpido cuervo? — Sin soportar por mucho tiempo la mirada, extrañamente pesada e incómoda, hizo aquella pregunta. Aunque solo pasaron momentos antes de que meditara en que realmente le estaba hablando a un animal y esperaba que este le contestara. Al parecer el lugar comenzaba a afectarle.

Ignorando entonces al ave, prosiguió con su camino, esperando perder prontamente al cuervo de vista. Y por algunos momentos creyó haberlo conseguido cuando estuvo a prudente distancia del árbol donde se había posado el animal. Estando a punto de suspirar con alivio al liberarse de la observadora mirada, procuró concentrase en el camino.

Pero nuevamente, escuchó aquel conocido sonido. Y para su sorpresa, no fue difícil encontrar al cuervo, el cual se había posado sobre la rama de otro árbol cercano.

Fue bastante obvio entonces que el ave lo seguía, y al respecto no supo cómo sentirse. Aunque ciertamente parecía mejor estar acompañado, el aire de misterio que emanaba del cuervo lo hacía sentir incómodo. Y aquella mirada no mejoraba la situación. Lo único que remediaba en cierta medida el escenario, era la normalidad del animal. En aquel mundo extraño no sería una sorpresa encontrar quizás aves de color fucsia, por lo que ver un poco de normalidad, hasta cierto punto, le transmitía un poco de tranquilidad.

— Como quieras. Si quieres seguirme, hazlo. Pero te advierto que yo ni siquiera sé adonde voy — Se encontró de pronto hablándole al cuervo, el cual insistía en seguirlo, pasándose de rama a rama cada vez que la distancia comenzaba a separarlos. De alguna forma, las acciones del ave comenzaron de pronto a brindarle un extraño sentimiento de seguridad. De alguna forma su compañía dejó de ser incómoda. Y aunque él caminaba siempre adelante, no podía evitar la sensación de que era realmente el cuervo quien marcaba el camino, a pesar de que la marca roja del mismo ya estaba clara sobre el suelo.

Curiosamente pronto se encontró hablándole al ave de manera constante. De alguna forma podía casi creer que el cuervo entendía cada una de sus palabras, lo cual no sería de extrañar en aquel extraño mundo. De hecho aún tenía la sospecha de que el ave podría hablar si así lo deseara.

Sus preguntas, las cuales no tuvieron respuesta, se referían a aspectos de aquel lugar. En un par de ocasiones habló de su hogar, aunque en ambas prefirió no decir demasiado.

Y aquello continuó hasta que la oscuridad fue demasiada, trayendo consigo una ola de sueño que lo invadió repentinamente. Aunque ciertamente tétrico en la noche, no le asustaba aquel lugar. Pero jamás admitiría que eso se debía en gran parte a la presencia de pronto protectora del cuervo. En el camino, se había convencido de que la intención del ave era cuidarlo, por más disparatada que se escuchara la idea. Realmente no creía en realidad que un simple pájaro pudiera protegerlo.

— Debo olvidarme de llegar a la hora de la cena — susurró, frunciendo el ceño al recordar el pastel de chocolate del cual se estaba perdiendo. Los dulces, después de todo, eran sus manjares favoritos. Sus padres insistían en decir que tantos dulces no eran buenos para sus dientes, cosa que él normalmente ignoraba, infiltrándose día a día en la cocina sin ser visto para deleitarse con sus postres favoritos.

Mientras pensaba en todas aquellas delicias descubrió que el sueño era mucho, demasiado para seguir caminando. Además su cuerpo ya se mostraba cansado y adolorido. Por dicha razón decidió que de nada serviría seguir caminando, si de por sí ya había anochecido. Así que se sentó a un lado del camino, contra el tronco del árbol donde en ese momento se posaba su fiel acompañante, a quien miró por unos momentos, logrando penas distinguirlo entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Te quedarás allí? — No creía que existiera algo más aburrido que ver a una persona dormir, por lo que imaginó que pronto el cuervo emprendería el vuelo.

Y sin embargo después de varios minutos, mientras sus ojos se abrían y cerraban pesadamente y cabeceaba constantemente ante el sueño, miró una última vez hacia arriba, encontrándose con los negros ojos del ave que nuevamente lo miraba de forma fija.

— Eres el cuervo más obstinado que he conocido — Un último susurro escapó de su boca antes de que el sueño lo consumiera por completo.

Pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia, pudo jurar que escuchó una voz profunda que hizo eco en el lugar.

— _Duerme profundamente. Ningún daño te sobrevendrá mientras yo esté aquí… mi Reina_ —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_N/A: He ahí el segundo capítulo. Creo que sobra decir quién es el cuervo xD Pero bueno, sin extenderme demasiado, realmente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Igualmente espero tener la oportunidad de leer sus comentarios al respecto :) Si les ha gustado, haré lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto que pueda._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Capítulo III

**Notas de autora: **He regresado con el tercer capítulo de este fanfic. No sé cómo, pero logré terminarlo esta semana. Con tantas cosas que debo hacer pensé que no podría terminarlo para esta semana. Pero lo fui escribiendo poco a poco y en cuatro días ya estaba listo :) Agradezco a **Angelitho-Negro, Linne-'Malfoy, shanyy, Akako.231, Zack Engel, tsubane, cantordelviento, mina-sama12, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, cagalli. yula1, layla, Lena-Lawliet, Bakaa-chan **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que sus palabras me animan a seguir escribiendo y a intentar actualizar constantemente n.n

Respecto al fic, debo aclarar que los primeros tres capítulos son más que todo una "introducción". Por ello quizás no contengan mucha… "acción" (no sé si esa es la palabra correcta o.O). Quiero llevar la historia a un buen ritmo, por lo que intento no correr demasiado, pero tampoco atrasar la historia innecesariamente n.n Igualmente debo aclarar que conozco más del anime que del manga (considerando que cada episodio del anime lo he visto como 10 veces -lo admito, me he obsesionado xD-). Así que habrá más coincidencia con el anime, especialmente respecto a los personajes que aparecerán en el fic.

Concerniente a este capítulo, los extractos que se mencionan en la primera escena son del libro Leviatán de Thomas Hobbes. Un libro quizás un poco avanzado para un niño, pero era el único que tenía a la mano anterior a los años del 1800, habiendo sido escrito por ahí de mediados de 1600, por un filósofo inglés. Simplemente todo coincidió.

Por otra parte, las palabras en _cursiva _son recuerdos.

Con eso dicho, los dejo con el tercer capítulo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Rey de Corazones**

**Capítulo III**

— _El registro del conocimiento de hecho se denomina historia natural, que es la historia de aquellos hechos o efectos de la Naturaleza que no dependen de la voluntad humana; tales son las historias… — Dejando de escuchar la aburrida lectura que en ese momento hacía su tutor, se enfocaba en arrancar las hojas de la pequeña rama que sostenía entre sus manos, sin hacer demasiado ruido para no alertar al hombre de negro cabello._

_Sentado sobre una gruesa rama del árbol bajo el cual se encontraba su tutor, aparentaba escuchar atentamente a las palabras, mientras en realidad se perdía entre sus planes. No todos los días tenía la suerte de recibir sus lecciones en los amplios y fastuosos jardines de la mansión, por lo que debía de aprovechar la situación al máximo. Después de todo, eran muy pocas las oportunidades que tenía para hacer de sus clases algo más divertido, especialmente si era a costa de su tutor._

_Sonriendo abiertamente al haber arrancado todas las hojas y partido en pequeños pedazos la delgada rama, miró hacia abajo, encontrando a Sebastián ensimismado en la lectura. Estirando su brazo izquierdo, abrió su mano en la cual se encontraba el puño de hojas verdes y los pedazos de la rama, dejándolo caer exactamente sobre la cabeza de su tutor, quien al sentir la lluvia de hojas de inmediato dejó de leer._

— _¡Ciel! — exclamó, mirando hacia arriba; su semblante tal que causó la risa del menor de ocho años._

_Dejando el libro sobre el frondoso césped, Sebastián se puso en pie, encontrando rápidamente su mirada con la de Ciel, quien ignorando completamente la reprimenda verbal de su tutor, se echó a reír con más fuerza al ver el que fue momentos atrás el perfecto cabello negro, cubierto ahora de hojas y enredado entre los trozos de rama._

— _Pareciera como si un árbol te estuviera creciendo en la cabeza — señaló divertido, disfrutando del momento. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que había visto a Sebastián en un estado menos que perfecto. Tan mínimas y esporádicas que podría contarlas con los dedos._

— _No logro encontrar el humor en esto — afirmó su tutor, mientras pasaba constantemente sus manos sobre su cabello, limpiándolo con facilidad de la pequeña broma. — Si no tienes interés en escuchar, quizás quieras leer… —_

— _No quiero hacer ninguna de las dos cosas — interrumpió rápidamente el menor._

— _Ciel, baja de ahí —El aludido inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, mientras se abrazaba las piernas, recostándose contra el tronco del árbol, revelando claramente que no bajaría. Aunque sabía que no sería difícil para Sebastián obligarlo a bajar, siendo que la rama en la cual se encontraba no estaba a gran altura, y de hecho estaba al alcance de su tutor._

— _No puedes ordenarme —afirmó entonces, sonriendo disimuladamente. Al menos habían hecho una pausa con las aburridas lecciones._

_Claramente Sebastián notó el humor en su voz, siendo que se acercó e intentó alcanzarlo, haciendo que el menor se alejara, balanceándose en el poco espacio que le quedaba de la rama. _

— _Ciel… — Pero al volver a intentar bajar al niño, éste finalmente perdió el equilibrio. _

_Cerrando los ojos, Ciel esperó el impacto contra el suelo, sintiéndose aliviado cuando en lugar de eso se encontró en los brazos de su tutor, quien lo había atrapado. En ese momento realmente agradeció los rápidos reflejos del hombre._

— _Sigue así y verdaderamente terminarás lastimándote — advirtió Sebastián, haciendo que el menor rodara los ojos. — Dejemos los juegos para después. Ahora debemos proseguir con las lecciones — afirmó luego el mayor de ambos, sentándose nuevamente sobre el césped, con Ciel en brazos, quien sin embargo se alejó para sentarse al lado de su tutor, sintiéndose demasiado infantil sentado sobre las piernas de Sebastián._

_Tomando entonces el libro que fue momentáneamente olvidado, Sebastián lo colocó a prudente distancia de Ciel._

— _Desde aquí — habló, señalando el párrafo._

_Ciel inmediatamente se sintió mareado y hasta cierto punto intimidado al ver tantas letras._

— _Los libros sin dibujos son aburridos — susurró._

— _Y exactamente los mejores libros que hay son los que no tienen dibujos — afirmó el tutor, señalando insistentemente el lugar de la página donde Ciel debía comenzar a leer._

_El menor, resignándose finalmente, obedeció, acercándose un poco más a su tutor para mirar con claridad el libro, comenzando así a leer en voz alta._

— _Poder natural es la eminencia de las facultades del cuerpo o de la inteligencia, tales como una fuerza, belleza, prudencia, aptitud, elocuencia… —_

Fue la claridad causada por el sol la que lo obligó a despertar, saliendo prontamente de su sueño profundo. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, se encontró sorprendido al encontrarse en un lugar distinto a su habitación. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recordó exactamente lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

— Sigo aquí — Un susurro resignado escapó de su boca, mientras sus azules ojos se concentraban en mirar los alrededores.

El camino rojo aún seguía allí, al igual que el bosque. Los viejos y grises troncos de amarillentas hojas. Y las ahora pequeñas flores de colores sobre el césped. Todo parecía lucir igual, siendo el único cambio los rayos fuertes de sol que se filtraban entre las ramas.

— Estando en este lugar, parece que cuando duermo no sueño, sino que recuerdo — se dijo a sí mismo al recordar las imágenes que en su mente durmiente había visto. Claramente aquello era un recuerdo de su infancia, de una de sus lecciones con Sebastián.

No solía ser tan malo, debía reconocer. De hecho solía disfrutar de la compañía de su tutor y esperaba ansiosamente sus lecciones cada día. A pesar de ser tan estricto, Sebastián era prácticamente la única persona con la que podía hablar, al estar casi siempre encerrado en la mansión. Pero a la edad de ocho años aún había sido un niño, y como tal también se comportaba. No recordaba exactamente cuando cambió las sonrisas por un apático semblante. Pero siendo el heredero de su padre, el peso del título con el que llegaría a cargar un día lo había apercibido de la realidad futura. Las expectativas que sus padres guardaban en él eran inmensas. Las sonrisas no lo llevarían a ningún lado ni mucho menos las bromas. Quizás cambió cuando entendió finalmente que, tal como dijo su tutor, los mejores libros verdaderamente eran los que no tenían dibujos.

Su relación con Sebastián también cambió en ese momento. Le había prohibido a su tutor volver a llamarlo por su nombre, y él mismo comenzó a mostrarse hermético en las lecciones, haciendo de su relación algo netamente profesional.

Nunca contó, sin embargo, con que su mente lo traicionaría al desarrollar aquella infernal atracción por su tutor.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, olvidó momentáneamente dónde se encontraba. Fue solo un negro objeto que cayó ante su mirada, el que hizo que su atención finalmente se enfocara en su presente realidad.

Como un reflejo, alzó su mano, alcanzando aquello que caía. Observándolo de cerca, pronto descubrió que se trataba de una pluma negra, suave al tacto y larga a la vista. Por unos segundos la miró con cierta confusión, hasta que recordó finalmente al cuervo que lo había acompañado fielmente la noche anterior.

Alzando entonces la mirada, buscó al ave donde por última vez la había visto, encontrando la rama vacía.

— Por supuesto — susurró para sí. No esperaba realmente encontrar al cuervo. De hecho le hubiera sorprendido verlo allí. No existía razón alguna para que el ave lo hubiera acompañado toda la noche. Quizás lo había seguido por mera curiosidad y al verlo dormido decidió retirarse. Era una opción lógica, y por ello se reprendió a sí mismo por sentir decepción ante la ausencia del animal, el cual de alguna manera logró en los pocos momentos en los que estuvo a su lado, brindarle un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad. Por más disparatado que se escuchara el pensamiento, la presencia del cuervo le ayudaba a no sentirse perdido en aquel desconocido y amplio lugar.

Negando con la cabeza, intentó no seguir pensando en eso. No tenía caso. Ahora debía enfocarse en encontrar la manera de volver a casa. Imaginaba que debía de existir alguna salida de aquel extraño sueño. Era imposible concebir el pensamiento de permanecer allí para siempre.

Sin meditarlo siquiera, guardó la pluma negra en uno de los bolsillos de su blanco delantal, queriendo mantenerla cerca por alguna razón que desconocía en ese momento.

Se puso luego en pie con esfuerzo, pues su cuerpo protestó constantemente, adolorido debido a la posición en la que había permanecido por tanto tiempo. Ciertamente descubrió que dormir sentado contra el tronco de un árbol no fue la mejor idea. Y ahora debía de aguantar el dolor en la espalda, prospecto que se escuchaba terrible considerando que debía seguir caminando por un tiempo desconocido. No sabía cuántas horas le tomaría salir de aquel bosque, o al menos encontrar a alguien que pareciera estar en todos sus sentidos.

Fue mientras limpiaba su vestimenta, aún femenina, de la tierra que a ella se había adherido, que escuchó un muy familiar sonido. Su primera reacción fue la de subir la mirada, buscando el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido. Extrañamente, sentía curiosa emoción y su corazón se había acelerado. Y de hecho, sintió gran alivio cuando encontró, sobre la rama de un árbol cercano, al cuervo.

No entendía cómo la presencia del ave podría significar alivio en lo absoluto. Pero al menos era una figura familiar dentro de aquel desconocido mundo.

— Aún sigues aquí — habló. No podía casi creer que el cuervo realmente lo hubiera acompañado toda la noche, como si velara su sueño. Ese pensamiento solamente aumentó la sospecha que tenía de que el cuervo de alguna manera le entendía. Por solo esa razón, decidió probar lo imposible, preguntándole al ave como si esperara una respuesta racional. — ¿Sabes cómo salir de este lugar? — No pudo evitar sentirse ridículo al hablarle a un ave como si fuera una persona.

Pero ante sus sorprendidos ojos, el cuervo emprendió el vuelo.

— Imposible — susurró mientras corría tras él, encontrando que a tan solo pocos metros el camino rojo desaparecía, como si hubiera sido borrado abruptamente. Cuestionándose entonces, al ver muchos posibles caminos, estuvo a punto de detenerse. Pero nuevamente escuchó el sonido de su acompañante, quien aparentemente notó sus intenciones.

— ¿Cuántas imposibilidades se vuelven realidad en este mundo? — se preguntó Ciel en voz alta, sintiéndose casi regañado por el ave. — Flores y orugas que hablan, crecer de tamaño al comer un hongo, un cuervo que parece entender cada cosa que digo y que aparentemente acaba de regañarme… por más estúpido que eso suene… — Enumerando cada imposibilidad, no quitaba su mirada de su guía. Sin prestar atención al camino, estuvo cerca de caer al tropezarse con ramas y rocas a su paso. Pero no se atrevía a quitar su mirada del ave, temiendo que lo perdiera de vista. Era el cuervo, después de todo, la única esperanza que tenía de salir de aquel bosque. Y aunque era una esperanza en principio disparatada, entre todo lo demás que había visto parecía de pronto muy real y tangible.

Intentando mantener el paso, se encontró cansado rápidamente, no estando acostumbrado a hacer tanta actividad física. El único deporte que practicaba continuamente era la esgrima, una vez a la semana por no más de un par de horas. Claramente, su condición física no era la mejor. Pero no podía tampoco agitarse demasiado debido a su asma. Sus padres, de hecho, le habían cancelado muchas de sus clases que simbolizaban un considerable esfuerzo físico, después de su primer ataque a los seis años, el cual sobra decir, había sacudido la mansión entera. De aquel momento solo recordaba haber despertado en su cama para encontrarse completamente rodeado por angustiados semblantes. Su madre había estado al borde de las lágrimas y su padre cerca del histerismo. Aún Sebastián, quien también estuvo presente entonces, se había mostrado claramente preocupado. De hecho, fue esa la primera y última vez en la que su tutor se mostró verdaderamente preocupado por su bienestar.

Pero ignorando ese último pensamiento, volvió a enfocarse en el camino. Su respiración se escuchaba agitada, y su corazón latía fuertemente. Sin embargo, encontró que realmente no se sentía mal en lo absoluto. Más bien respiraba sin problemas, lo que le llevó a pensar que quizás allí su asma no existía. Era bastante lógico, siendo aquel un sueño. Pero no quiso confiarse aún, procurando estar al pendiente de las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el repentino ejercicio.

Sin embargo, solo momentos transcurrieron antes de que se detuviera de golpe, mirando sorprendido cómo el cuervo que hasta entonces había sido su guía, se elevaba, alejándose sin razón aparente y perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles.

— ¡Espera! — No pudo evitar llamar al ave. Sin un sendero que lo guiara y sin la presencia del cuervo, no tenía esperanza alguna de salir de allí.

Por unos momentos, reflexionó que quizás el cuervo nunca había intentado guiarlo, sino que él mismo se había dejado llevar por sus propios pensamientos, aferrándose a la idea de que saldría de allí de alguna manera, aunque fuera con la ayuda de un animal.

Pero dicho pensamiento se extinguió rápidamente, cuando al bajar finalmente la mirada encontró un gran árbol que se encontraba a pocos metros. Y allí, clavados sobre el viejo tronco, se encontraban múltiples letreros de distintos colores, que tenían forma de flechas que apuntaban a distintas direcciones.

Acercándose, miró cada uno de los letreros, leyendo lo que estaba escrito en cada uno. Una flecha roja que apuntaba a la derecha mostraba en grandes y mayúsculas letras blancas la palabra "IZQUIERDA", mientras que otra flecha del mismo color que apuntaba a la izquierda, con el mismo estilo en las letras señalaba "DERECHA".

— Sumamente confiable — susurró el joven de manera sarcástica. De pronto se sentía más perdido de lo que ya sabía que estaba. — Sombrerero Loco, Liebre de Marzo… no creo querer saber quiénes son esos — se dijo a sí mismo, al leer los demás letreros. Buscaba en ese momento algo racional. No quería encontrarse con más locuras. Aunque fácilmente encontró que aquellos dos nombres se repetían constantemente en los letreros, y curiosamente cada flecha señalaba un lugar distinto. Aquello no tenía sentido alguno.

— Con todas estas direcciones, ¿adónde se supone que debo ir? — se preguntó en voz alta.

— Claramente, eso depende de adónde quieras ir — No esperó jamás recibir una respuesta, por lo que fue imposible evitar la reacción inmediata de su cuerpo, que saltó ligeramente. Volviéndose hacia atrás, miró sus alrededores insistentemente, buscando a quien había hablado.

— ¡Quién anda allí! — exclamó, escuchando entonces una risa aguda que por momentos amenazó sus oídos. — ¡Muéstrate de una vez! — insistió, logrando con ello que frente a sus sorprendidos ojos apareciera lo que en principio pareció ser una media luna. Pero tal vista fácilmente cambió cuando el joven pudo notar dientes en aquella extraña imagen.

— ¿Una sonrisa?— se preguntó, completamente incrédulo. — Ha sucedido. He perdido la cabeza — se dijo luego. Era de esperarse después de permanecer en ese mundo por tanto tiempo.

— La sonrisa de un gato. Un gato de Chesire, precisamente — Nuevamente escuchó la voz, claramente masculina aunque con un tono que la hacía parecer afeminada. Y ante su mirada, aparecieron dos ojos verdes cubiertos con gafas sobre la sonrisa, que posteriormente tomó la forma de un rostro, de quien parecía ser una persona de largo cabello rojo, cargando una bufanda en dos tonos rosa, junto con un lazo de los mismos colores alrededor del cuello. Dos orejas rosas adornaban su cabeza, junto con una cola que le daba la apariencia de un gato. Apareciendo por partes, el cuerpo de la persona fue revelándose, mostrando una blanca camisa con chaleco rojo, un negro pantalón y zapatos rosa.

— Esto está completamente mal — susurró Ciel, mientras miraba al extraño hombre de pies a cabeza. Y justo cuando pensaba que no podría encontrar nada más extraño…

— Así que eres tú — Ciel rápidamente dio varios pasos hacia atrás cuando el hombre se acercó con una escrutiñadora mirada, invadiendo su espacio personal sin recelo alguno, y examinándolo críticamente con la mirada como si se tratara de una escultura. — Nada especial. Un desastre, de hecho. Creo que todos esperábamos algo más… pulcro — El joven frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar al respecto, el extraño hombre le dio la espalda. Y, alzando dramáticamente los brazos, exclamó con exagerado tono, como si recitara un poema.

— ¡El hombre más atractivo, atado para siempre a una imperfecta niña! ¡Cuán vil y trágica historia! ¡Si solo yo pudiera, de alguna forma…! ¡Oh, qué no haría por ese hombre...! —

— Pensándolo bien, las preguntas están de más — se dijo Ciel, intentando con mucho esfuerzo ignorar las obscenidades que salían de la boca de aquella persona.

— ¡Sus labios unidos con los míos en…! —

— Por todos los cielos — susurró el menor, sintiendo una estrepitosa necesidad de cubrirse sus orejas con las manos, o de al menos salir corriendo de allí tan rápido como pudiera. No le interesaba saber de qué hablaba aquella persona. Era más que suficiente con el cuento erótico que estaba siendo relatado de tan dramática forma, para saber que no necesitaba conocer aquel pedazo de información.

Y aunque en ese momento solo quería alejarse de aquel desquiciado, sabía que no tendría oportunidad de salir de allí sin ayuda. No pensaba que recibiera gran apoyo de ese sujeto, pero seguramente debía de conocer el lugar lo suficiente para al menos indicarle qué camino debía tomar para salir de ahí.

— ¡Cierra la boca, travesti! — Así que, buscando callar la exorbitante narración shakesperiana, exclamó altamente. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo con el sobrenombre que pronunció, especialmente cuando él mismo vestía como mujer, aún en contra de su voluntad.

— ¡No solo imperfecta, sino también grosera! — Decidió ignorando completamente el comentario. No tenía caso intentar razonar en esas circunstancias. Además de que debido a la situación no iba a señalar que realmente era un hombre y no una mujer, como todos persistentemente decían. No quería escuchar más dramáticos monólogos ni mucho menos burlas por su vergonzosa vestimenta, especialmente de parte de aquel sujeto.

— Solo quiero salir de aquí. No me interesa el lugar a donde vaya — expresó. Su primera intención era salir del bosque. Por el momento, solo eso interesaba. Una vez fuera, pensaría en la manera de volver a casa.

— En ese caso realmente no importa la dirección que decidas tomar — respondió el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Pero al ver que el menor iba a hablar, interrumpió. — Aunque de igual manera, si decides visitar al Sombrerero o a la Liebre, no lograrás encontrarlos. Todos están en el castillo — Las palabras inmediatamente captaron la atención de Ciel.

— ¿Castillo? — preguntó, pensando inmediatamente en el rey que había escuchado ser mencionado por todos a quienes había conocido allí. Debía admitir que sentía curiosidad respecto a aquel gobernante. No podía imaginar cómo sería el rey de un lugar como ese.

— El mismo en el que deberías estar hoy — Las palabras solo lograron confundirlo aún más.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con simpleza y descortesía. Aunque ciertamente no sentía la necesidad de ser cortés con el pelirrojo.

— ¿No lo sabías? El rey te espera hoy —

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo supiera? No hay invitación, y ni siquiera conozco al rey. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí? — Todo allí parecía carecer de sentido. Las cosas parecían hacerse de forma contraria a como se hacían en casa. Aunque por otra parte, no entendía por qué el rey lo estaría esperando. ¿No era él la persona con más autoridad allí? No encontraba la razón para presentarse frente a él.

— Todos ya saben que estás aquí — Y las palabras del pelirrojo solo servían para confundirlo más. De alguna manera, todo de pronto parecía girar a su alrededor, lo cual era incómodo hasta cierta medida.

— ¿Quiénes son todos? — preguntó en baja voz, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Y efectivamente no recibió ninguna. Aunque lo que sucedió a continuación evaporó por momentos todas sus preguntas.

Al inicio pensó que se trataba de un temblor, pues la tierra comenzó a moverse y sacudirse con fuerza. Pero ante su incrédula mirada, los árboles comenzaron a moverse, como si de un telón teatral se tratara. Haciéndose a un lado, revelaron un camino que parecía interminable. Y allí, al final y a gran distancia, pudo observar una alta edificación. Apenas podía verla debido a la niebla que cubría el espacio entero, habiendo de pronto el sol desaparecido del lugar. Pero rápidamente pudo identificar aquello como un castillo.

— Me tomaría días llegar allá — afirmó. La distancia claramente era de considerables kilómetros. No había manera de llegar al castillo ese mismo día, a la cita de la cual se había enterado apenas segundos atrás.

— Eso es cierto. Pero verás que a pesar de las múltiples cualidades del rey, la paciencia no es una de ellas — Al escuchar aquello solamente se alzó de hombros. Realmente poco era su interés al respecto. No era como si pudiera volar hasta aquel lejano lugar.

— Es por eso que yo suelo utilizar un pequeño atajo — Su atención inmediatamente se dirigió al pelirrojo, quien en su mano sostenía una cuerda que había aparecido mágicamente, y que no parecía tener un inicio, cayendo desde un desconocido lugar que en ese momento no pudo identificar con la mirada.

Creía haberse acostumbrado a esperar lo imposible en aquel lugar, pero fue inevitable su incredulidad cuando, al jalar el pelirrojo la cuerda, el tronco del árbol que más cerca se encontraba se abrió, como si de una puerta se tratara, revelando un camino oscurecido, similar al que tenía en ese momento frente a él. Pero claramente, a través del tronco, el castillo se encontraba a una alcanzable distancia.

— No será esta la última vez que nos veamos — Al mirar al hombre, encontró que éste comenzaba a desaparecer.

— ¿Es seguro? — preguntó prontamente, mirando el camino a través del tronco. La idea de entrar allí no parecía racional.

— Las puertas no muerden. De quien deberías cuidarte es de ella — Las crípticas palabras solo ayudaron a aumentar su confusión.

— ¿Ella? — preguntó, encontrando que del pelirrojo quedaban los ojos, habiendo el cuerpo desaparecido por completo. Pero junto con las gafas, los ojos prontamente desaparecieron, quedando solamente la sonrisa y el sonido de una continua risa. No intentó insistir, pues sabía que no tenía caso. Las personas allí parecían gustar de hablar escuetamente, dejándole más interrogantes que respuestas.

Mirando una última vez la sonrisa, que comenzaba a desaparecer, habló mientras caminaba hacia el tronco, tomando un suspiro antes de atreverse a entrar.

— Gatos sin sonrisa hay demasiados, pero nunca sonrisas sin gato. Esto es ridículo — Tan pronto escapó la última palabra, cerró sus ojos, no queriendo ver el resultado de haber entrado a aquel árbol.

Caminando algunos pasos a ciegas, pudo sentir una ligera brisa congelante que lo hizo estremecerse. Fue solo hasta entonces que abrió los ojos, encontrándose en lo que parecía ser un jardín destruido. Quedando atrás las coloridas flores del bosque, bajo sus pies quedaban solamente los restos negruzcos de lo que parecían ser rosas. Las ramas espinosas cubrían el suelo. Pero estando secas, no significaban amenaza alguna, partiéndose todas en pedazos fácilmente bajo sus zapatos.

— Esto es deprimente — susurró el joven. El espacio era abierto, gigantesco. Pero completamente muerto. Imaginaba el momento en el que las rosas florecieron, cubriendo todo el lugar, pero dejando entre ellas laberínticos caminos por lo cuales seguramente se podía transitar. En su mente comenzó a reconstruir el jardín, mientras miraba los alrededores y se imaginaba cómo se habrían visto en un pasado.

Fue entonces que su mirada finalmente se posó en la majestuosa, pero lúgubre, edificación que se encontraba a quizás un par de kilómetros de distancia. Sumamente alta, se ceñía sobre su figura con pomposidad, haciéndole sentir de alguna manera intimidado. Los grises muros parecían impenetrables, al igual que la oscuridad que parecía envolver aquel lugar, que ciertamente combinaba a la perfección con el jardín marchito.

— Otra imposibilidad… los árboles pueden transportarte más rápido que los carruajes — susurró, al entender que de alguna forma aquel extraño atajo lo había llevado en solo segundos a los dominios del castillo. Y una caminata que parecía eterna pronto se transformó en una que tomaría menos de una hora. — Supongo que llegaré a tiempo a la audiencia con _Su Majestad _— se dijo, pronunciando las últimas dos palabras con cierto sarcasmo. No tenía la menor idea de cómo sería el rey de aquel lugar. Aunque esperaba que fuera un poco más "racional" que todos los otros seres a los que había conocido. Y, esperanzadamente, esperaba que aquel gobernante pudiera al menos darle algunas respuestas, y a lo mejor indicarle la manera en la que podría salir de allí. Por otra parte, debía admitir que también sentía curiosidad por conocer al rey.

Emprendiendo nuevamente el viaje, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

El jardín se encontraba completamente desierto, lo cual resaltaba por ser un espacio abierto, desprovisto de cualquier tipo de árbol. El gigantesco espacio lo hacía sentirse pequeño. Tan minúsculo como cuando su tamaño fue menor al de las flores. Y las ramas grises, junto con las flores oscuras y marchitas, le transmitían una incómoda sensación de soledad. Y ello al lado de la congelante brisa, hacía que el camino se alargara. De pronto simplemente no podía esperar salir de allí. El sentimiento era casi sofocante.

Caminando con más rapidez, intentó acortar el camino.

Pero no tuvo más opción que detenerse abruptamente, cuando claramente escuchó cómo a sus espaldas se escuchaban las marchitas ramas siendo destrozadas bajo los pasos de alguien más.

Al darse la vuelta, sin embargo, no logró visualizar a nadie.

Empero, tan pronto intentó retomar su camino, volvió a escuchar aquel sonido.

— ¡Quién anda ahí! — exclamó, sintiendo la frustración inundar su pecho cuando nuevamente no logró ver a nadie. Pero fue entonces cuando el sonido de los pasos volvió a escucharse, y esta vez con insistencia, haciendo eco en sus alrededores e imposibilitándolo para saber exactamente cuál era el lugar de donde provenían. Girando entonces sobre su propio eje, buscó rápidamente con la mirada algún tipo de movimiento.

— Ciel — Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión, cuando el sonido de su nombre retumbó por el lugar y en sus oídos.

Sin lograr identificar el lugar del cual provino aquel susurro, se mantuvo quieto, pero alerta de sus alrededores.

— Ciel — Nuevamente escuchó su nombre, pudiendo esta vez identificar el tono de la voz que lo pronunció como femenino.

— ¡Deja de esconderte y muéstrate de una vez! — exclamó, sin dejar de examinar los alrededores.

— Ciel — Fue entonces cuando la voz se escuchó clara a sus espaldas, sin eco de ningún tipo.

Y al darse la vuelta, se quedó paralizado al encontrar a una hermosa mujer a poco más de un metro de distancia, que lucía un largo vestido de un inmaculado color blanco, ceñido en la cintura, de largas mangas holgadas que terminaban ajustadas en sus muñecas. Una blanca gargantilla decoraba su pálido cuello y corto cabello ondulado rodeaba su rostro, sus mechones siendo de un claro tono azulado, rondando al blanco. Ello, junto con hermosos ojos amatista y una gentil sonrisa, le daba a la mujer un aspecto casi angelical.

Sin moverse, pues su cuerpo no respondía, se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente las acciones de la mujer, quien mostrando aquella amable sonrisa, extendió su brazo derecho hacia él.

— Ven conmigo, Ciel —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_N/A: He ahí el tercer capítulo. Para quienes quieran ver más de nuestro Sebastián, él aparecerá en toda su gloria en el siguiente capítulo. Y después de eso, creo que su presencia será más que permanente en cada capítulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Si es así volveré a intentar actualizar tan pronto como pueda n.n_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Notas de autora:** he regresado. Me tardé un poco más con este capítulo, pero además de que es súper largo (si han visto Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y cómo terminan los editores después del día de la entrega de los manuscritos… bueno, así quedé yo después de escribir este mega capítulo xD), he estado muy ocupada con mis deberes y además, para cerrarla con broche de oro he estado teniendo unas horribles jaquecas. Pero hice todo lo posible por sacar rápido este capítulo n.n Por unos momentos pensé en cortarlo a la mitad. Pero les prometí que en este capítulo aparecería finalmente Sebas-chan. Y he cumplido :D

Quiero agradecer a **Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Bakaa-chan, zack engel, Alice-michaelis, tsubane, layla, Akako.231, Lena-Lawliet, Sinattea, KittyCiel656, nEpEtA-lOvE **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Agradezco todos sus comentarios, que realmente me animan a continuar con esta historia y a actualizar con regularidad :) No esperaba que el fic fuera tan bien recibido, eso me emociona bastante n.n Igualmente un agradecimiento a quienes agregaron este fic a sus favoritos y alertas y a quienes mandaron PM.

Respecto al número de capítulos que tendrá este fic, realmente no tengo idea xD Sí será un fic largo. No puedo aún dar un aproximado en cuanto al número de capítulos, pero puedo decir que la historia en sí es bastante compleja.

Con eso dicho, los dejo con el capítulo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Rey de Corazones**

**Capítulo IV**

Sin moverse aún, a causa de la sorpresa, se mantuvo por unos momentos mirando a la mujer quien le extendía la mano. La sonrisa en su bello era ciertamente gentil, pero por alguna razón, aquello no le transmitía confianza. No entendía para empezar cómo la mujer parecía conocerlo. Aunque ciertamente todos allí parecían saber quién era, nadie hasta el momento lo había llamado directamente por su nombre.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó firmemente, volviendo a adquirir su imperturbable templanza. — ¿Y cómo conoces mi nombre? — agregó una segunda pregunta, negándose a moverse un solo paso. Ante aquella situación lo único que su mente pedía eran respuestas.

Sin embargo, la extraña pero bella mujer no mostró reacción alguna ante sus cuestionamientos. Pero el semblante de su rostro, apacible en un principio, se inundó de pronto de tristeza.

— Muchos quieren lastimarte, Ciel. Y uno solo quiere arrastrarte a la oscuridad. Ven conmigo y estarás a salvo — El menor frunció el ceño ante las crípticas palabras. De pronto éstas no parecían tener sentido alguno, algo que no era extraño en aquel lugar. Al parecer verdaderamente todos allí gustaban de hablar en acertijos. Y de alguna forma, nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que ese mundo giraba a su alrededor. Todos parecían saber quién era, algunos al parecer más que otros. Aún el rey lo esperaba.

Al recordar esto, desvió por unos mínimos momentos su mirada hacia el imponente castillo.

— No vayas allá, Ciel —

— Solo quiero ir a casa — interrumpió de inmediato, volviendo a mirar a la mujer. La misma tampoco se había movido, y aún mantenía su brazo extendido. Y ante sus palabras, Ciel pudo notar cómo una nueva sonrisa se apoderaba del rostro pálido. — No me interesa nada más. Ni el rey, ni ninguno de esos lunáticos que habitan este absurdo mundo — afirmó pocos segundos después.

— Entonces ven conmigo. Sé cómo puedes regresar — Solo por unos momentos sintió lo que pareció ser esperanza. Finalmente alguien mostraba señales de conocer la manera en la que podría salir de aquel lugar. Y de alguna forma, aquella mujer parecía más racional que todas las demás personas que había encontrado anteriormente.

La mujer aún no le transmitía plena confianza, especialmente con aquella sonrisa, que más allá de una simple mueca gentil, parecía un arma de doble filo.

Sin embargo, analizó prontamente sus opciones. No tenía nada que perder. Además, era ésta la primera persona que parecía mantener la cabeza en el lugar indicado. Y era esa la única oportunidad que se había presentado para volver a casa. No era segura, pero era todo lo que tenía. Aquel sueño debía tener una salida, eso era lógico.

— Ciel… — La mujer no se rendía en sus intentos por convencerlo. Con dulce voz y gentil sonrisa.

El joven de ojos azules la observó por unos momentos más, antes de dar un primer paso. De inmediato, las facciones de la mujer parecieron iluminarse ante la alegría y el alivio.

— Es la decisión correcta. Yo te protegeré de todos ellos. Volverás a casa — Un segundo paso lo acercó más, y un tercero y cuarto lo colocó a mínima distancia de la mano ofrecida.

Y su propia mano, lentamente y con recelo, subió para aceptar el ofrecimiento de la mujer. Pero por alguna razón, incomprensible para él en ese momento, los ojos violetas, profundos y brillantes, causaron en su mente una sensación casi de trance; como si se estuviera adentrando en un sueño.

Sus siguientes acciones no requirieron del apoyo de su voluntad, pues fueron completamente automáticas.

Mirando fijamente a la mujer, su mano se acercó, quedando a pocos milímetros de aquella que le era ofrecida.

Y fue en ese momento cuando sucedió. Estando a solo un segundo de tocar su mano la de la mujer, un fuerte sonido, casi como chillido, resonó fuertemente por el lugar, haciendo eco y rebotando por los desolados alrededores. Ante su azulada mirada un negro objeto cruzó con violencia, obligándole a cerrar los ojos de manera involuntaria y a alzar sus brazos en un reflejo por defenderse de lo que fuera que hubiera caído de aquella forma.

Pero en lugar de un golpe, escuchó un grito agudo, claramente femenino, el cual solo podía provenir de la bella mujer de blanca vestimenta.

Obligándose a abrir los ojos, buscó con la mirada a la fémina, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarla en el último lugar en donde la había visto. Y aun cuando observó los alrededores, no pudo tampoco encontrarla.

Confundido ante lo sucedido, se mantuvo inmóvil mientras insistía en buscar evidencia sobre lo que había realmente ocurrido. El lugar se encontraba completamente vacío. De pronto volvía a ser él la única persona en medio de aquel jardín marchito. Parecía como si la mujer albina se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Y aunque la idea se escuchaba irracional, no parecía una imposibilidad en aquel mundo.

Empero, poca fue la duración de la confusión, cuando escuchó de pronto el sonido de aleteos insistentes. Y al alzar la mirada, no fue difícil encontrar aquello que causaba aquel ruido.

— ¡Tú! — exclamó, con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo. El sonido de los aleteos provenía de un ave que sobrevolaba a poca distancia de su cabeza. Y no fue difícil para él reconocerla. No era nadie más que el mismo cuervo que lo había guiado en el bosque.

Pero esta vez su presencia no transmitió sentimiento alguno de protección, sino que acabó completamente con la poca paciencia que le quedaba al joven de azules ojos. Habiendo sido frustrada la única esperanza que había tenido de regresar a casa, su reacción no fue otra más que la del enojo. Finalmente había encontrado a alguien que parecía saber de lo que hablaba, pero ésta había sido ahuyentada por aquel molesto animal, sin razón aparente. De hecho pensó en ese momento que el ave de seguro había intervenido de aquella forma para arruinar su única oportunidad de salir de allí.

— Pajarraco, te arrancaré las alas una por una — susurró. Y sin embargo, sus palabras parecieron ser escuchadas y entendidas, pues el cuervo de pronto arremetió contra él, sobrevolando tan cerca de su cabeza que el joven tuvo que moverse con rapidez hacia un lado para evitar el certero golpe. — ¡Qué crees que…! — intentó exclamar, pero fue rudamente interrumpido por el ya conocido sonido del ave, la cual después de revolotear por unos momentos más sobre su cabeza, comenzó a alejarse.

El joven de inmediato corrió tras el cuervo. No permitiría que escapara tan fácilmente. Aunque sabía que sería imposible para él atrapar al ave, pues claramente aquella poseía la ventaja al volar fuera de su alcance. Pero era la frustración la que lo impulsaba a avanzar. Por unos momentos se había logrado ver a sí mismo de vuelta en la mansión, quizás cenando a la mesa con sus padres, o aun jugando al ajedrez con Bard. Aunque dicha opción no parecía factible ya después de lo sucedido con su padre.

Eso le hizo recordar de pronto exactamente cómo había llegado allí. Su tutor había causado todo aquello. El día había transcurrido de forma normal pero Sebastián, como siempre lo hacía, había decidido humillarlo nuevamente frente a su padre.

Apretando los puños, analizó las consecuencias que traería el regresar. No quería enfrentar a su padre ni mucho menos a su tutor. De hecho, lo único que le depararía a Sebastián con su regreso era una merecida cachetada y una larga lista de insultos. Pero de pronto, y en base a ese último pensamiento, descubrió que aún no quería mirar a ninguno de aquellos dos hombres. Y sin embargo, la idea de quedarse allí, en ese extraño mundo, tampoco se escuchaba agradable.

Pero sus pensamientos parecieron poco importantes cuando ante su mirada el cuervo se perdió tras de las murallas del castillo. Frustrado aún más, dejó escapar un suspiro, que se asemejó más a un gruñido.

— Lo que me faltaba. No hay nadie en casa — susurró, al dirigir su mirada a las gigantescas puertas de madera que permanecían cerradas. No había forma de entrar, y no podía pensar en manera alguna de anunciar su presencia. Olvidándose entonces del cuervo, pues ahora sabía que era imposible alcanzarlo, se concentró en buscar la manera de hacer notar su presencia allí. No tenía después de todo lugar adonde ir. La mejor opción en ese momento era entrar al castillo y cumplir así con la cita que había sido anunciada para todos menos él, a pesar de que parecía que él allí jugaba un relevante papel.

Mirando fijamente las altas paredes grises, pensó en levantar la voz. Pero con ello solo ganaría un dolor de garganta. Era imposible que su voz lograra escucharse del otro lado. Las murallas simplemente parecían no tener un fin, alzándose al cielo.

Meditó entonces que la única opción que le quedaba era acercarse y tocar con insistencia la puerta. Aunque la idea no parecía expresamente buena, tendría de esa forma más oportunidad para ser escuchado.

No entendía por qué, si se suponía que el rey lo esperaba ese día, las puertas se encontraban cerradas. Era de hecho una descortesía para con un invitado.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento se evaporó fácilmente, cuando al dar el primer paso hacia la entrada las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, emitiendo un gutural sonido que se extendió por todo el lugar. A su mirada pronto saltó lo que se encontraba detrás de las murallas. Desde allí pudo entonces ver los adentros del castillo, notando la excesiva decoración, rebosante de molduras sobre las paredes con señoriales diseños. Empero, de la misma forma, aquella decoración le daba al lugar un encanto oscuro, similar al gótico. Los colores negro y azul predominaban, mezclándose ambos perfectamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia aquella extravagante estancia pudo observar más detalles. Una enorme lámpara de cristales guindaba del techo, también decorado con negras molduras que seguían rectangulares patrones. Las paredes, en lugar de pintura relucían un azulado papel tapiz con repetitivos diseños sobrios. Era sobre ellos que las molduras se encontraban, formando rectángulos bellamente decorados en las esquinas con un distintivo diseño floral. Y el piso, claramente de mármol, de tono oscuro, exaltaba el lujo del lugar, junto a las imponentes escaleras, también de mármol, que se encontraban al final de aquel salón.

Le sorprendió encontrar sus alrededores normales. Había pensado en algo más extraño. Quizás peluches de diversos animales guindando del techo y las paredes cubiertas con estrellas y corazones. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con un estilo que, de hecho, era el que personalmente más le gustaba.

— ¡Haz llegado finalmente! — Una alta exclamación, que hizo eco en el vacío salón, lo obligó a mirar a su derecha. La sorpresa, aunada con tintes de confusión, no se hizo esperar.

Quien estaba a su lado, a pocos metros, era Meirin. Vestía de la misma forma, con aquel extraño atuendo rosa de flamenco. En ese momento, la sirvienta le sonreía detrás de sus siempre presentes gafas circulares.

No esperaba encontrarla allí. Y de hecho, reparó por unos instantes en la ironía de la situación. Todos realmente sabían de su llegada ese día al castillo, pero nadie se lo había informado, como si él tuviera la capacidad de adivinar lo que no conocía.

— Pero es sumamente tarde. Ya casi no tenemos tiempo; no, no hay tiempo — Las palabras solo acrecentaron el desconocimiento que tenía respecto a la situación.

— ¿Tarde para qué? — preguntó. No le agradaba tener descontrol sobre la situación. Todos parecían saber algo que él desconocía, lo cual era frustrante y molesto en cierta medida. Sentía como si todos de alguna manera estuvieran tomando decisiones por él, aún contra su voluntad.

— ¡El baile! ¡El baile! — exclamando exageradamente mientras alzaba sus manos, Meirin solo causaba más confusión en el menor.

— ¿Baile? — No tenía la menor idea de qué hablaba. De hecho, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba ninguna persona allí.

— Por favor, detrás de mí. Debo llevarte con ella lo más pronto posible — Ante su incrédula mirada, Meirin le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos cercanos.

Meditando en lo que debía hacer entonces, pronto supo que la única opción que tenía era obedecer.

— Esto simplemente no tiene sentido — susurró al comenzar a caminar, sus femeninos zapatos emitiendo un característico sonido al chocar contra el suelo. Mientras seguía a la sirvienta, se preguntaba exactamente adónde se dirigían, y a quién debía ver esta vez. Ciertamente no era al rey, algo fácil de concluir por las palabras de Meirin. Al parecer aún no podría satisfacer la curiosidad que sentía hacia aquel gobernante. Aunque no era su primordial interés, no podía evitar imaginar cómo sería aquella persona. En un inicio había imaginado a alguien que guardaba similitud con todas las demás personas que ya había conocido. Pero ahora, estando allí, y mirando la formal decoración del castillo, no podía evitar pensar en alguien más racional. Empero, no podía siquiera comenzar a imaginarlo físicamente, puesto que más allá de niebla no podía ver más en su mente. Simplemente no sabía qué esperar.

Enfocándose entonces en los pasillos, descubrió que si bien el estilo seguía siendo el mismo, completamente señorial y elegante, el papel tapiz era ahora de un oscuro tono rojizo. Le extrañó sin embargo no encontrar pintura alguna en las paredes. A pesar de que las molduras decoraban exquisitamente el lugar, estaba acostumbrado a ver pasillos plagados de cuadros que narraban la historia de la familia a la que pertenecían.

El lugar además seguía pareciéndole lúgubre. La luz natural no entraba allí pues no habían ventanas, por lo que solamente los candelabros de bronce con encendidas velas le brindaban iluminación al camino. No se sentía incómodo, pero guardaba dudas respecto a aquel castillo, que tanto contrastaba con todo lo demás que había visto en aquel mundo.

Aunque recordaba que aquella mujer albina había hablado de oscuridad respecto al castillo, previniéndole de entrar allí. De hecho, podría ahora jurar que su voz se había escuchado un tanto desesperada.

— ¿Dónde está el rey? — Necesitando salir de sus dudas, se atrevió a preguntar. Simplemente no sabía qué pensar respecto a todo eso. Tenía demasiadas interrogantes y ninguna respuesta.

— No puedes verlo estando así. Tienes que estar hermosa hermosa para verlo — Frunció el ceño al escuchar la doble repetición de aquella palabra. Nuevamente insistían en tratarlo como a una mujer.

— Primero que nada, no soy una… — Finalmente, decidió oponerse, caminando con más rapidez hasta colocarse al lado de la sirvienta. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido.

— Y para ello necesitas una vestimenta apropiada. Porque el rey… el rey… — Supo en ese momento que Meirin ni siquiera intentaba escucharlo ya. La mujer de pronto había comenzado con un monólogo acerca de cómo debía presentarse frente al rey. Envuelta en su mundo, la sirvienta claramente hablaba mientras pensaba en asuntos menos que inocentes. O al menos eso demostraba el pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lo único positivo que podía ver en eso, era que la hacía parecerse a la verdadera Meirin. Aquella perdidamente enamorada (o perdidamente lujuriosa, mejor dicho) de Sebastián, y ésta, aparentemente, del rey. Al menos algo resultaba familiar ahora, en medio de aquel desconocido pasillo.

No intentó insistir respecto a su verdadera identidad como varón, pues en ese momento no encontró la razón para hacerlo. La sirvienta ni siquiera lo escucharía de todas formas, ahora perdida claramente en alguna fantasía de la cual él no quería conocer un solo detalle. Mirando al techo, Meirin se mantenía aún sonrojada, estando Ciel casi seguro que en cualquier momento un hilo de sangre brotaría de su nariz.

Fue en ese momento, cuando la puerta frente a la cual caminaban se abrió sigilosamente. Pero el joven, notando el movimiento, se detuvo de golpe.

Mirando la oscura habitación, se encontró solamente con unos lentes que brillaban de manera casi siniestra.

Después de eso, solamente sintió un fuerte jalón en su mano, que lo llevó dentro de la habitación en tan solo la mitad de un segundo. Exclamando ante la sorpresa, escuchó prontamente cómo la puerta se cerraba tras de sí de un solo golpe.

Levantando su mirada de la rojiza alfombra, observó rápidamente sus alrededores, buscando a quien fuera que lo hubiera empujado de tan violenta manera.

Pero al ver a la persona, ni siquiera intentó recriminarla por su osadía. Quedándose inmóvil, y con incrédulo semblante, miró a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, examinándola de pies a cabeza con la mirada. El cabello castaño recogido en una cola de medio lado. Un sombrero de oscuro color en forma de lo que parecía ser un pájaro de grueso pico. Ojos cafés detrás de las disimuladas gafas. Camisa blanca de largas mangas con un lazo oscuro en el cuello. Ajustado chaleco de un claro tono café. Largas botas hasta la rodilla y medias con liguero.

Y aquello que hizo que reconociera de inmediato a la persona. Cortos pantalones, poco femeninos, pero muy reveladores.

— ¿Nina? — preguntó, mientras miraba los vuelos que caían sobre los pequeños pantaloncillos, que parecían plumas de un tono crema, cercano al gris. Igualmente aquellos mismos vuelos relucían en el cuello del chaleco.

Con aquel atuendo, no podía evitar pensar que la mujer, quien no era otra que Nina Hopkins, la costurera de la familia, parecía un dodo.

Pero sin recibir respuesta de parte de ella, se quedó mirándola por unos momentos más, notando el semblante incrédulo de ésta, que lentamente fue cambiando a uno completamente extasiado.

— ¡Eres perfecta! — De pronto, ante un fugaz movimiento de la mujer, se encontró a sí mismo siendo tocado en el pecho insistentemente, ruborizándose ante el atrevido contacto.

— Pero no tienes material alguno para trabajar — expresó la mujer, decepcionada. — Tendré que hacer algunos milagros — agregó pocos momentos después.

— ¿Material? — La voz de Ciel apenas se escuchó, ante la repentina exclamación de la modista, quien habiendo sacado una cinta métrica, procedió a tomar sus medidas.

— Perfecta cintura, cuerpo delicado… ¿cuántos años tienes? — Ante la repentina pregunta, intentó mirar la mujer, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, midiendo su cintura.

— Quince… — No pudo decir más pues un estrepitoso grito emocionado resonó por toda la habitación, decorada de similar forma a los pasillos.

—¡Las ideas no dejan de fluir! ¡Haré el perfecto vestido para la mujer más hermosa del baile! —

— ¡Mujer! ¡Espera un momento…! — Con los ojos abiertos en impresión, el joven intentó rectificar el terrible error que la costurera estaba cometiendo.

— ¡Pero ese cabello corto jamás combinará con el hermoso sombrero que diseñaré para ti! ¡Aunque no es mi área de trabajo, deberé conseguir unas hermosas extensiones! —

— ¡Por qué no escuchas lo que los demás te están diciendo! — exclamó el joven de ojos azules, intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre de la mujer.

— ¡El color será rosa, definitivamente! —

— ¿Rosa? — preguntó, forcejeando aún más ante la terrible revelación. Nadie parecía querer escucharlo. Y todos, absolutamente todos estaban de alguna forma convencidos de que era él una mujer. Estaba seguro de que al menos su voz sería suficiente evidencia para probar lo contrario, pero nadie parecía reparar en eso.

Finalmente, como un milagro, la mujer detuvo en seco sus acciones. Frunciendo el ceño, susurró oscuramente.

— Aunque crear un hermoso vestido para ti sería como hacerle un favor al Señor Rígido. Eso no es algo que quiera hacer… — Finalmente logró el menor liberarse, notando que la mujer lo había soltado para perderse en sus pensamientos. Con una mano bajo su mentón, parecía meditar en la situación entre manos.

Y aquel repentino silencio fue inmediatamente aprovechado por Ciel, quien nuevamente intentó corregir el error que todos tenían sobre él.

— Nina, yo no soy una… —

— ¡Oh, pero no puedo resistirlo! — Pero una fuerte exclamación interrumpió al menor, cuyas palabras se perdieron fácilmente entre aquellos gritos. — ¡Eres una modelo perfecta, con perfectas medidas! ¡Haces que las ideas fluyan en mi cabeza! —

— ¡Debes saber que yo no…! —

— Un vestido inspirado en los rosales. Blanco y rosado, quizás con un poco de negro para contrastar. Un gran sombrero de rosas. Imagino un lazo bicolor en el centro del vestido con una rosa… ¡lo tengo! ¡La imagen está clara en mi mente! —

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que yo no soy una…! — Tuvo por primera vez la oportunidad de hacerse escuchar, pues la mujer se había finalmente quedado callada. Pero ante el semblante de pronto asesino de Nina, detuvo en seco su hablar, sin entender qué había hecho ahora para causar tal reacción en la excéntrica costurera.

Finalmente la mujer señaló hacia arriba, haciendo con sus dedos lo que pareció ser un círculo imaginario.

— ¿Ves esto? — preguntó dulcemente, provocando que Ciel mirara hacia la dirección señalada, sin encontrar nada allí más que el aire. — Esta es mi nube de inspiración. Y estás irrumpiendo en ella — Observando con cierta perturbación a la mujer, apenas logró intentar formular una pregunta.

— ¿Qué…? — Pero antes de que prosiguiera, fue nuevamente interrumpido.

— Así que… fuera, fuera, ¡fuera! — Con fuertes empujones, la mujer lo obligó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Ignorando completamente sus protestas, abrió la puerta y literalmente lo echó de la habitación, azotando tras su espalda la puerta, que provocó una ráfaga de viento que movió sus azulados mechones. Una sensación de déjà vu se apoderó de su mente, pues no era esa la primera vez que terminaba siendo sacado como un perro por Nina. Sin embargo, esta vez lo acontecido había tenido tonos más exagerados.

— Aquí es más ridícula de lo usual — susurró, mirando nuevamente hacia la puerta, y debatiéndose en si debía entrar. Sin embargo, no quería volver a interactuar con la enloquecida mujer, y menos estando ella en su etapa de "inspiración". Lo que sea que fuera a hacerle, simplemente se negaría a usar la prenda. Nadie podría obligarlo a vestir algo que no quería, exceptuando claramente el presente caso con aquel celeste y humillante vestido. Pero allí no había tenido opción alguna.

Mirando los pasillos, se encontró completamente solo. Meirin no se veía por ninguna parte.

Decidió entonces adentrarse en los pasillos por su cuenta. No iba a quedarse allí, el prospecto se escuchaba demasiado aburrido. Además, tenía curiosidad por conocer más de aquel lugar.

Ciertamente el castillo era enorme. A pesar de que allí no parecían estar las habitaciones principales, pues imaginaba que éstas se encontrarían después de las grandes escaleras, la decoración era igualmente ostentosa, contrastando con el arruinado jardín que rodeaba el lugar. Aún lúgubre, como las rosas marchitas, pero prolijo en aseo y diseño.

Aunque era imposible no sentir una claustrofóbica sensación mientras se caminaba por el encerrado lugar. Todas las puertas que saltaban a su mirada estaban cerradas, acumulando aquella imagen de encierro. Y el silencio total, contribuía en demasía.

Sin embargo, al alcanzar una de las puertas, la cual notó era más grande que las demás, el silencio fue interrumpido por voces que se escuchaban al otro lado.

Mirando a sus alrededores para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más allí, se acercó, queriendo escuchar lo que en ese momento se estaba diciendo. No era educado espiar de aquella forma, pero la curiosidad era demasiada como para ser simplemente ignorada. Con su oreja derecha cerca de la madera decorada de la puerta, se mantuvo cerca de la manija, donde pensó sería más factible colocarse para escuchar con claridad.

— _¡Qué hacía… aquí! ¡Pensé que no podía entrar… esa maldita bruja! — _Aunque lo que se escuchaban eran exclamaciones, no pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que se decía, perdiendo en más de una ocasión el seguimiento de las palabras. La persona que hablaba parecía estar demasiado lejos de la puerta. Y aunque su voz era alta, era poco identificable.

— _Majestad, debe guardar la calma — _Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión ante el apelativo utilizado. Las palabras fueron pronunciadas por una voz más calmada, aparentemente perteneciente a un hombre de mayor edad; se atrevería a decir que se trataba de un anciano. Su voz se escuchó más clara pues seguramente se encontraba más cerca de la puerta.

— ¿El rey? — se preguntó en voz alta, su curiosidad acrecentándose. Al contrario de todas las personas que había conocido en ese mundo, la voz del rey se mantenía seria, demandando autoridad. Todo lo contrario a lo que había esperado.

— _Es innegable el por qué estaba allí, y lo que pretendía. No queda mucho tiempo, Majestad. La necesitamos a ella… — _Ignorando aquella voz, esperaba solamente volver a escuchar la de quien creía ahora era el misterioso rey.

— _Eso lo sé — _Pero al escucharla nuevamente, esta vez más calmada, casi calculadora, la impresión fue absoluta. _— Todo se arreglará esta noche. Cuanto antes mejor — _De alguna forma, la voz le pareció demasiado familiar.

— Imposible — susurró, alejándose de la puerta. Tenía aún duda respecto a su pensamiento, pues al no lograr escuchar con claridad aquella voz, existía la posibilidad de que se estuviera confundiendo. Además, la idea no parecía lógica.

Impulsado de pronto a averiguar quién se encontraba detrás de la puerta, estiró el brazo, para finalmente colocar su mano en la dorada manija. Se mantuvo allí por un par de segundos, meditando en lo que haría luego.

Decidiendo pronto, comenzó a mover la manija.

— ¡Ahí estabas! — Pero sobresaltado, de inmediato quitó su mano, alejándose de la puerta para mirar a la persona que había hablado. Reconoció fácilmente a Meirin, quien parecía haber corrido una maratón, respirando con agitación y luciendo su vestido ligeramente desarreglado. — Te he estado buscando. ¡Se hace tarde para la hora del té! —

— ¿Hora del té? — preguntó. A su parecer era demasiado temprano como para eso. Imaginaba, al considerar que se había despertado pocas horas atrás, que debía ser la hora del desayuno.

Y sin embargo, su vacío estómago al imaginar el prospecto de la comida emitió un largo gemido, que lo obligó a ruborizarse. Olvidó que no había comido nada desde que llegó ahí. Y aunque aún pensaba que aquello era un sueño, parecía que el hambre era existente en ese mundo.

Meirin, claramente divertida ante la reacción del joven, le señaló que la siguiera.

— Tenemos muchos postres para acompañar. Pero me he retrasado. Tenía que limpiar lo que he causado. De nuevo he quebrado otra vajilla… si el rey se entera me decapitará — El menor no supo en ese momento si la sirvienta le hablaba a él o se hablaba a sí misma. Con Meirin, después de todo, nunca se podía estar seguro.

— Parece que muchos le temen al rey — Sin embargo, intentó iniciar una conversación.

— Bueno, él piensa que si algo tiene cabeza, se puede decapitar —

— Increíble… — susurró. Y justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que quizás el rey era una persona más racional que el resto. — El miedo parece ahora justificado — agregó poco después.

— Es verdad, el rey puede ser bastante intimidante… pero por otra parte… — Suspirando con resignación cuando nuevamente la sirvienta comenzó con sus sucios pensamientos, retiró su mirada para enfocarla en el pasillo. — Y ahora la señorita es mi rival… — Pero al escuchar aquello frunció el ceño.

— ¿De cuál señorita estás hablando? — preguntó. Aunque no lo dijo expresamente, tenía la sensación de que Meirin se había referido a él.

Pero tal y como había esperado, la sirvienta no dijo nada más. Todos parecían encontrar la manera de ignorarlo cuando intentaba contradecirlos respecto a su género. Igualmente él, en esta ocasión, decía no insistir. Ya de por sí las palabras de Meirin eran más que estremecedoras. No quería siquiera pensar acerca de a qué se refería cuando decía que ambos eran rivales. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en las que debía pensar, empezando por la necesidad de encontrar la forma de salir de allí. Ese mundo se volvía cada vez más ridículo, y no sabía si realmente querría estar allí una noche más.

Empero, su atención prontamente se encontró en el amplio comedor al que habían entrado momentos atrás. En el centro del lugar, rodeado de paredes de un oscuro tono verduzco con decorativas molduras, se encontraba una larga mesa, que fácilmente tendría más de veinte puestos. Y allí, en la esquina más lejana, se encontraban tres personas. Extravagantes; quizás demasiado singulares. Uno de ellos, a quien apenas podía verle el cabello bicolor, negro y rubio, y las curiosas orejas de lirón que salían de su cabeza. Ello, puesto que se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa, roncando abiertamente en una clara muestra de falta de modales. Mientras tanto, literalmente encima de él, dos personas hablaban, colocando sin cuidado sus codos sobre el durmiente hombre-lirón. Una de ellas parecía una liebre, con largas orejas de un claro tono café que salían de entre el negro cabello. Desde su posición no podía ver más que un traje café con lo que parecía ser un chaleco a cuadros y una verde corbata.

Finalmente, la otra persona, un poco más normal pues no lucía orejas de animal, y quien guardaba un curioso parecido con un sepultero conocido de su padre, vestía con un atolondrado traje que mezclaba el gris y el negro con un gran lazo morado alrededor del cuello. Y en su cabeza, sobre los largos cabellos grises que cubrían casi en totalidad su rostro, se encontraba un gran sombrero negro con cinta morada y una nota con la fracción 10/6.

La sola imagen de aquellos tres no le daba confianza, de hecho, la palabra locura era lo único en lo que podía pensar al verlos. Y sin embargo, al notar los postres que relucían sobre la mesa, su estómago se revolvió entre su vacío, obligándole a caminar hasta el asiento que más lejos se encontraba del extremo donde aquellas tres personas permanecían.

— ¡No hay lugar! — Miró al sepultero, quien imaginaba era el Sombrerero que había sido mencionado por el Gato de Chesire, con clara incredulidad en su rostro.

— Hay suficiente lugar — argumentó, sentándose en la silla, excéntricamente grande para su pequeña figura.

— No es educado sentarse sin haber sido invitada — Apretó los puños ante la insistencia, esta vez de la liebre. No le prestó importancia al hecho de que, nuevamente, lo trataban como mujer, y a cambio, habló con rastros de enojo en su voz.

— Aparentemente he sido invitado. De hecho, todo el mundo parece saber que he sido invitado a este lugar… —

— Mira, la has hecho enojar. Deberías cuidarte con las palabras. ¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella? — Al ser interrumpido, miró al sombrerero, quien había hablado. Todos allí verdaderamente parecían saber, o creer saber, quién era él.

— Por supuesto. Está impregnada con el olor de esa detestable criatura — Mientras decía aquello, la liebre levantó el codo para luego volverlo a bajar con violencia, golpeando con fuerza al lirón, quien entre su sueño apenas emitió un gemido. Aún Ciel siseó levemente al escuchar el golpe, encontrándose sorprendido de que semejante acción no hubiera despertado al lirón.

— ¿Estás seguro? Estás en su castillo. ¡El olor está en todas partes! — De pronto encontró que había perdido por completo el hilo de la conversación. Y mientras el sombrerero reía, se concentró en acercar el postre que más cerca se encontraba, el cual descubrió, para su deleite, que era un pastel de chocolate con cubierta de fresas.

— No estoy aquí por gusto — Apenas siguiendo la conservación entre aquellos dos, descubrió con gusto que el postre era delicioso.

— Y también comiendo su comida —

— ¡No he tocado nada! — Era de hecho divertido ver la interacción entre el sombrerero y la liebre. Parecía como si estuviera viendo una ilógica y muy mala obra de teatro. Los actores eran pésimos y el escenario demasiado extraño. Con tantos postres en la mesa la escena parecía fuera de contexto.

— Oh, pero los postres no deben ser devorados de tal forma sin un poco de té — En ese momento no solo se apercibió de que el sombrerero le hablaba, sino también de la desesperada y poco educada forma en la que estaba comiendo. Sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado al haber sido descubierto faltando a sus modales, tomó una cercana servilleta para limpiarse los restos de chocolate que habían quedado alrededor de su boca. Mientras tanto, miraba al sombrerero verter el té en una taza de blanca porcelana.

— ¿Azúcar? — Al escuchar la pregunta, contestó rápidamente.

— Dos cu… — Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, miró con sorpresa cómo el sombrerero tomaba todo el jarrón con los cubitos de azúcar, y vertía la mitad de este dentro del té. — Olvídalo… — susurró entonces. Ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a tanta locura, pero parecía que aún quedaban más sorpresas.

La liebre, sacando de pronto lo que parecía ser una hoz con dos hojas de plata que se abrían y cerraban, tomó con ella la taza de té.

— No quiero tener cerca a quien está atada a esa alimaña — Frunció el ceño antes las palabras, pero la duración de su expresión fue corta, pues pronto miró incrédulo cómo la hoz se alargaba, hasta llegar la taza de té a una distancia alcanzable.

— De veras no tienes respeto — habló el sombrerero mientras él tomaba con la mano la taza de té ofrecida. Sus ojos azules miraron la muy mal presentada taza. El té, ante las toneladas de azúcar, había caído sobre el pequeño plato que sostenía la taza.

Y aunque sabía que no era buena idea, se atrevió a dar un sorbo, colocando inmediatamente la taza sobre la mesa para toser con insistencia, ante el horrendo sabor excesivamente azucarado. Si bien los postres eran su comida preferida, aquella aberrante cantidad de azúcar era simplemente ridícula.

— ¿Te has endulzado la vida? — Al escuchar las palabras, y la estrepitosa risa que le siguió, alzó la mirada, enfrentando con un duro semblante al sombrerero, quien solamente se carcajeó con más fuerza, siendo prontamente seguido por el lirón a pesar de que éste aún dormía entre los codos de los otros dos. Aún la liebre dejó escapar un par de risas, aunque probablemente lo que las causaron no fue el comentario, sino el verlo en aquel estado.

Ciel, habiendo logrado liberarse en poca medida del horrible sabor, dejó ver su indignación.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso! — exclamó entonces, perdiendo la paciencia. Estas personas eran simplemente irracionales.

De pronto, las grandes puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe. De inmediato miró hacia allí, a sus espaldas, palideciendo al ver quién se encontraba allí.

— ¡Está terminada! ¡Mi más hermosa creación! — Inmediatamente se escondió detrás del enorme respaldar de la silla. No había esperado volver a verla tan pronto, aunque era sabido que Nina terminaba sus trabajos en tiempo récord. Pero quizás si desaparecía por suficiente tiempo la excéntrica costurera se olvidaría de colocarlo en otro vestido. —Y bien, ¿dónde está mi modelo? —

— Ah, no deberías gritar tan fuerte. Despertarás al lirón — habló el sombrerero, señalando poco después, con largas uñas negras, hacia donde él se encontraba. — Está escondida detrás del respaldar de la silla. Razonable, yo haría lo mismo ante tan bulliciosa persona — Ciel miró punzantemente al sombrerero, reclamándole su indiscreción con la mirada.

Pero su acción duró poco, pues un repentino jalón lo sacó de su sentada posición en la silla, obligándole a ponerse en pie. De inmediato se encontró de frente con los ojos cafés de la costurera.

— ¡Aquí estás! Es hora de probarte mi… —

— No voy a usarlo — Finalmente, se atrevió a decir. — Lo que sea que hayas hecho. No voy a ponerme otro vestido — Pero tan pronto las palabras escaparon de su boca, supo que la mejor opción habría sido la de quedarse callado.

Podría jurar que las llamaradas provenientes del mismo infierno se reflejaron en los ojos de Nina, cuyo semblante oscureció a tal punto, que lentamente comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás en un intento por alejarse de la desquiciado mujer.

Después de eso, lo último que se escuchó fue la exclamación que el joven de ojos azules dejó escapar, que resonó por todo el lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche había traído consigo vida al castillo. Cientos de personas se encontraban en el salón principal del majestuoso lugar. La música se escuchaba por los alrededores, dando cabida al baile de los invitados, quienes recorrían en pareja todo el centro del salón.

Una nueva persona, que provenía de uno de los pasillos aledaños al salón, entró violentamente, siendo empujada con fuerza por un dodo bastante decidido, quien no dejaba de comentar sobre su "belleza" en aquel vestido rosa.

Ciel Phantomhive escuchaba los comentarios sin decir nada. Después de ser víctima de la furia de Nina, sabía que no tendría caso oponerse a ella. Además, no creía poder siquiera hablar cuando el corsé que vestía por debajo del largo vestido apretaba su pecho y abdomen de tal forma. Ni aún recordaba cómo había terminado poniéndose todas aquellas humillantes prendas. Estaba casi seguro de que la desquiciada costurera había utilizado algún tipo de sedante, lo cual no sería algo de extrañar, considerando que sus recuerdos se tornaban borrosos después de que la mujer literalmente se le abalanzara en el comedor. De alguna forma Nina siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Y sin embargo, eso no evitó la profunda humillación que sintió al encontrarse en medio de aquel atestado salón, vistiendo de aquella femenina forma. Su vestido, efectivamente rosa y muy llamativo, no ayudaba a esconderlo del público. De hecho, tan pronto entró al lugar se había ganado algunas miradas curiosas, y más de un susurro. El único consuelo que tenía, era que el gran sombrero con rosas y las largas extensiones en forma de dos coletas escondían en gran medida su verdadera identidad. Si alguien lo descubría ahora, sería una absoluta deshonra para los Phantomhives, sueño o no.

— Ahí está — Entre tantas personas, logró ver a Bard, quien se acercaba junto con Finny. El jardinero inmediatamente se sonrojó al verlo.

— ¡Ahora es aún más linda! — Con un insistente tic en el ojo, intentó permanecer en calma. No era el momento para responder a tan humillante comentario.

Pero tuvo que apretar fuertemente los puños cuando Bard silbó en apreciación al verlo. Aquello simplemente era perturbador.

— Lindas curvas — Las náuseas se presentaron, y de pronto tuvo la impetuosa necesidad de ir al primer baño que encontrara a quitarse aquel molesto corsé que revelaba su pequeña figura, dándole ligeras curvas que sin lugar a dudas eran inexistentes, siendo solo un truco de aquella prenda. Al menos Nina se había abstenido de colocar relleno en los pechos. Finalmente, la costurera argumentó que prefería darle una apariencia más infantil. Nada extraño en una mujer a la que solo le agradaban los jóvenes de quince años o menos.

— Resérvense sus comentarios. No los necesito — habló con firme voz. ¿Qué tan ingenuas eran esas personas? Claramente su voz autoritaria no era aquella de una dama. Quizás aún no había alcanzado la gravedad de la de un hombre adulto, pero sería más que suficiente para delatar su género. Por supuesto, en su actual estado las coletas y el rosado vestido con femeninos vuelos blancos y aún más femeninos lazos negros podrían generar confusión, pero no la suficiente a su parecer.

— Debemos llevarte al centro del salón, señorita. Ya casi es tiempo — Ignorando sus últimas palabras, Finny habló con voz entusiasta.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? — preguntó el menor. Pero antes de que el jardinero pudiera responder, una muy dramática voz se escuchó.

— Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué es esto que ven mis ojos! ¡Un pequeño cuerpo poseedor de gracia y fragilidad, ojos del color azul que solo puede ser encontrado en los más raros zafiros! ¡Un pequeño petirrojo cubierto de rosas! — No fue difícil para el menor reconocer a la persona quien habló. Ese rostro lo reconocería fácilmente. Había visto a ese hombre en más de una fiesta a la que había asistido con sus padres, llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que se trataba de un pervertido de primera clase.

— Vizconde… Druitt — susurró, mirando fugazmente el blanco traje que el hombre de rubio cabello vestía, y deteniéndose a mirar un poco más las extrañas orejas que salían de su cabeza, que parecían de novillo, contrastando con el caparazón verduzco de tortuga que lucía en la espalda.

— Ah, Milady, debemos bailar hasta el amanecer — Apenas tuvo tiempo de quitar su mano antes de que aquel hombre la tomara, claramente con la intención de besarla. No creía soportar tal nivel de humillación, ni mucho menos tal nivel de asco.

— Oye, te estás confundiendo. Ella es a quien el rey espera — Pero para su dicha, Bard intervino en ese momento. Sin embargo, solo logró hacer que el hombre se tornara aún más ridículo, moviendo los brazos teátricamente y mirando hacia arriba con un compungido semblante.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Entonces frente a mis ojos tengo a la fruta prohibida! ¡Qué tentación traes a mí, Milady! ¡Pero no, no caeré en las garras de la belleza inalcanzable! — No soportando por más tiempo aquella escena, que además estaba llamando demasiado la atención de los presentes, miró tanto a Bard como a Finny.

— ¿No habían dicho que debían llevarme al centro del salón? — Sus palabras, casi suplicantes, parecieron recordarle a ambos que de hecho eso era lo que debían estar haciendo.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por aquí señorita! — El siempre alegre Finny habló, abriéndole él y Bard paso entre la multitud.

— ¿Quién era ese?— preguntó finalmente cuando se hubieron alejado. Aunque las dramáticas exclamaciones aún podían escucharse a la distancia. Sabía quién era esa persona, pero allí todos parecían llevar nombres distintos.

— Es la Falsa Tortuga — explicó Finny.

— ¿Te refieres a la sopa? — preguntó, recordando la famosa sopa de falsa tortuga. Ya que la sopa de tortuga era costosa y prácticamente inaccesible, se había comenzado a utilizar un sustituto, consistente en la mezcla de distintas partes de novillo, desde vísceras, hasta pezuñas y colas. De allí nació el nombre de falsa tortuga.

— Sí, pero a nadie le apetece aquí —

— Ya veo porqué — expresó, sintiendo escalofríos de solo recordar al dramático hombre. Ya lo había visto comportarse de aquella extravagante forma con muchas damas, pero jamás esperó ser él también una de sus víctimas.

— Es aquí donde debemos dejarla, señorita — Teniendo a Bard frente a él, quien era más alto, no había logrado ver el camino, por lo que se sorprendió al encontrarse en medio de las parejas que bailaban, en un espacio en el centro del salón que curiosamente estaba completamente desocupado a pesar de la multitud.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? — preguntó. La idea de quedarse allí, completamente expuesto a los ojos curiosos de las personas, no le atraía en absoluto. Lo único que quería era cambiarse aquel horrendo vestido. Aún el primero que había usado sería mejor que ese. El repetitivo color rosado le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. Y el apretado corsé era casi insoportable. Apenas lograba respirar, y aún hablar requería más esfuerzo del necesario.

— Esperar — Suspiró molesto ante la respuesta. Nuevamente todos parecían saber algo que él desconocía.

Se limitó entonces a mirar sus alrededores, decidiendo por el momento seguirle el juego a Bard y Finny. Además, debía admitir que también sentía curiosidad. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron a mirar a las personas que bailaban a su alrededor. Eran de hecho bastante normales. Sino fuera por algunos de sus vestidos, de vivos colores y con exagerados adornos, y por el arreglo de cabello quizás muy excéntrico de las mujeres, creería que se encontraba en uno de los bailes a los que había asistido con sus padres. Por momentos aquello parecía más una fiesta de disfraces que un baile formal. Las mujeres lucían lo que parecían ser estrellas de mar en el cabello, algunas otras utilizaban llamativos vestidos cubiertos de mariposas y confituras. Era una imagen bastante curiosa. Solo los hombres parecían mantener una imagen de etiqueta más prolija. Aunque no faltaban los extravagantes sombreros y grandes zapatos.

Pero más allá de las extrañas vestimentas, era difícil ignorar las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

— ¿Es ella? —

— ¿Tú crees que sea? — Los susurros lo hacían sentir incómodo. Las personas no intentaban esconder la curiosidad, y de hecho eran bastante indiscretas al respecto. No entendía por qué de pronto parecía ser el centro de atención, lo cual era más humillante al estar vestido de aquella forma.

Alejando su mirada de los curiosos ojos, observó hacia el lado opuesto del salón, frunciendo el ceño al encontrar cerca de allí a una persona que conocía. Un joven claramente nervioso, que cargaba con excesivo cuidado una bandeja con lo que a primera vista parecían ser copas de vino.

— ¿Grell? — se preguntó. Aquella persona era idéntica al incompetente mayordomo de su tía Angelina. Y ahora que lo notaba, guardaba también cierto parecido con el Gato de Chesire. Aunque en cuanto a personalidad, parecían polos opuestos. Con grandes lentes redondos y un formal traje oscuro con un lazo rojo y blanco alrededor del cuello, vestía de igual forma que el verdadero mayordomo de los Barnett. La gran y única diferencia radicaba en el corazón con el número seis que lucía a un lado de la cabeza, sobre el cabello. En principio aquello no tenía nada demasiado extraño. Pero fue cuando encontró a varias personas, que definitivamente eran Grell, cargando bandejas pero con distintos números en el corazón, que se mostró incrédulo.

— Esto no está bien — susurró, mirando a todas aquellas copias. Si uno ya era suficiente problema, más de uno debía ser un desastre. Le sorprendía ver que hasta el momento nada parecía haberse quebrado.

Pero antes de que pudiera ahondar más en la situación, la clásica música de repente se detuvo, al igual que las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor. Alejándose todos del céntrico lugar, lo dejaron a él en medio del salón, completamente solo.

Se mantuvo entonces mirando a las personas, notando los semblantes expectantes y las sonrisas de las mujeres, quienes susurraban emocionadas entre ellas, mientras miraban hacia el lugar donde él sabía se encontraban las grandes escaleras de oscuro mármol.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquel lugar, abrió sus ojos en impresión al encontrar, al pie de las escaleras, a Tanaka, el mayordomo de su familia. Vistiendo una larga chaqueta roja con grandes hombreras doradas, una muy formal camisa blanca con corbatón blanco, y un negro pantalón hasta las rodillas que se convertía en blancas mayas. Y finalmente, dos curiosos detalles, zapatos que tenían forma de topos, y un sombrero igual a los zapatos.

— Esto es ridículo — susurró, al ver al normalmente formal mayordomo lucir de tal forma.

— Con su atención — El silencio cuando el anciano comenzó a hablar fue sepulcral. Todas las personas se silenciaron para escuchar lo que aquella persona diría. — Agradecemos su presencia en esta celebración. Como saben, hoy es un día memorable, que marcará un nuevo inicio en la vida de todos nosotros — Sin entender Ciel las palabras, se limitó a escucharlas con el ceño fruncido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Nada para él tenía sentido. — Sin más preámbulo — Y por unos momentos retiró la mirada, observando al expectante público. Todos parecían emocionados por algún extraño motivo.

Todos allí sabían algo que él desconocía.

— ¡Su Majestad, el Rey de Corazones! — Pero su total atención volvió a Tanaka, al escuchar las últimas palabras. Por alguna razón que no logró comprender en ese momento, su corazón se había acelerado y la expectativa comenzó a inundar su mente. Finalmente conocería al gobernante. De todos allí, el rey era hacia quien sentía más curiosidad.

— ¿Rey de Corazones? ¿El de las cartas? — se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose, recordando la figura de los naipes. Pero la interrogante desapareció de su mente al ver el brazo de Tanaka extendido hacia las grandes escaleras, junto a los susurros emocionados y las miradas fijas del público quienes también se dirigían a la misma dirección.

Y cuando finalmente él también miró hacia el último escalón, en lo más alto de aquellas escaleras, su semblante palideció y su boca, involuntariamente, se abrió ante la incredulidad que se apoderó de su mente.

— No es posible — susurró, notando que el habla le fallaba. Pero imposibilitado para retirar la mirada, no pudo hacer más que observar al hombre que se encontraba allí. La blanca piel de su rostro, a los ojos del menor de ojos azules, parecía un perfecto lienzo. Con un autoritario aire que rodeaba toda su alta figura, vestía casi en totalidad con el color negro. Negros pantalones, negro saco y un chaleco también del mismo tono. Una formal vestimenta, de hecho bastante normal y sumamente elegante. Una camisa blanca apenas podía distinguirse detrás de un corbatón carmesí. Y el símbolo innegable de la posición que ostentaba aquella persona: una plateada corona, disimulada entre los negros mechones y rodeada de rojos corazones que parecían ser hermosos rubíes, que combinaban a la perfección con los rojizos ojos, los cuales en ese momento brillaban atractivamente contra la luz del gran candelabro que caía del techo.

Si la sorpresa no fuera tanta, quizás Ciel, como el adolescente que era, habría deparado en la fuerte atracción física que el rey le generaba. Pero no pudo detenerse a analizar la atrayente imagen, cuando un solo pensamiento era el que cruzaba por su mente, reiterativo y demandante de atención.

— Sebastián es el rey — No pudo creer sus palabras, pero la imagen frente a sus ojos estaba clara. No se había equivocado cuando creyó reconocer la voz de su tutor detrás de aquella puerta frente al pasillo. — Sebastián es el rey — se repitió. No sabía si reír ante esto, o si lo mejor era simplemente salir corriendo de allí. Si no quería aún encarar a su tutor, menos querría acercarse al rey.

Sin embargo, tan pronto dio un paso hacia atrás, la fuerte y masculina voz, que ciertamente solo podía pertenecer a Sebastián, lo obligó a mantenerse inmóvil. Mirando absorto al rey, fue imposible aún el asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Jamás esperó que aquel gobernante fuera su tutor. La sola idea era impensable.

— Les doy las gracias por asistir esta noche — Aunque la voz del rey parecía sincera, Ciel casi pudo jurar que hablaba con cierta ironía, algo realmente propio de Sebastián. Aunque el pensamiento solo logró aturdirlo aún más. — En la cual celebramos mi compromiso con la más hermosa dama — Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al escuchar aquello, mientras que a sus alrededores diversos suspiros se escucharon. Con la mirada fija en el rey, analizó con confusión las palabras. ¿Sebastián estaba comprometido?

Fue difícil en ese momento separar la imagen de su tutor de la del rey. No podía imaginar a su tutor con una dama. Era incómodo el solo pensarlo. Ya fuera la atracción que sentía por él, o cualquier otra razón.

Y ante su mirada, el rey levantó una mano, cubierta con un negro guante. Los rojizos ojos, altivos y confiados, resaltaban entre los largos mechones de negro cabello que caían alrededor rostro del hombre.

La sorpresa de Ciel no tuvo límite, cuando el rey señaló hacia donde él se encontraba.

— Damas y caballeros. Les presento… a mi prometida. Mi Reina de Corazones — Abriendo los ojos en total impresión, Ciel miró a sus espaldas, buscando a la mujer que el rey señaló. Pero atrás suyo no se encontraba nadie. Todas las personas lo rodeaban, pero permanecían a prudente distancia, habiendo quedado él completamente aislado en medio del salón.

Y fue al notar las múltiples miradas que sobre él se posaban, junto a los susurros y los señalamientos de los presentes, que finalmente comprendió que el rey, de hecho, se estaba refiriendo a él.

Incrédulo, miró al hombre quien aún se mantenía al inicio de las escaleras, encontrándose directamente con los carmesís ojos que lo observaban con insistencia, y la sonrisa encantadora que el rey le dirigía.

Y comprendió entonces que la persona que estaba "comprometida" con Sebastián no era nadie más que él.

Finalmente, el poco orgullo que le quedaba cayó estrepitosamente, dando paso a una mueca de horror puro.

Aquello ya no era un sueño.

Era una pesadilla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_N/A: No puedo casi creer el enorme trabajo que este capítulo demandó. Casi 9000 palabras y veinte páginas. Mi mente ha quedado como una pasa xD Nunca había escrito tanto en tan poco tiempo. Espero que el trabajo haya rendido sus frutos y que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Decidí incluir un personaje del manga, Nina, porque era necesaria su presencia. Además de que personalmente ella me agrada, siendo una de las pocas mujeres que pueden resistir a los encantos de Sebastián xD_

_Me parece que por el momento eso es todo. Realmente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que todos esperaban la aparición de Sebastián. Espero no haberlos defraudado._

_Los comentarios son bienvenidos y me animan a actualizar regularmente :)_

_¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
